The Green Haired Boy and His Dad
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: Part of my Ferb series. Book two; Ferb and his dad, Lawrence leave England and move to America. They soon meet Linda and her family. Soon what used to be two broken families, turn into one big happy family.
1. Chapter 1

**Ello there, what's this? Another Phineas and Ferb story from BroadwayFanGirl91? *gasp* the horror! Ah anyway, I thought of this today. I'm sure others have done it, but I wanted to do my own. It's about Ferb leaving England and starting a new life in America. That's all I'll say, please enjoy reading. XD**

*********I made a change here and there. Biggest change is that Ferb is now 6 instead of 8. :) Thank you!*********

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p><em>~ Ferb's POV ~<em>

I watched as my father grabbed another one of our suitcases and placed it in the car. I clenched a plastic screwdriver in my hand, and looked back around me. My mum stood in the doorway with a man that she has chosen to be with, over my dad and me. It hurt to be considered second best in someone's life, but you know what? You get used to it after a while.

People think I don't understand what's going on, but I do. Not to be blunt, but I am a pretty smart six-year-old.

I know that my mum and dad haven't been getting along for a while. I blame the man that is now holding her around her waist. What I wouldn't give to have my spitball gun handy right now. His name was Mark, and he plans to marry my mum within the next month or so. He hates me, but I don't care, I won't ever have to see him again because I belong to my dad.

My dad fought for full custody and won. My mum never even showed up for the court date, so it was just going to be my dad and me. It hurt to think that my mum didn't care about me anymore, but I'm not going to say anything.

Mark yells a lot and it hurts my ears. I had to live with him and mum for a week and it was complete torture. He even hit me a few times because I was letting my imagination fly by building things. What kind of a person hits an six year old just because he's building a flying machine?

Now that my dad is here to pick me up, I know that things will be better. He never yells or hits me. I know that he loves me and that we're going to have a great life in America. I remember when my dad told me that that's where we were going. I didn't say anything, but I gave him a reassuring smile. He left for a few days ago to pick out a place to live and had just come back to England to pick me up. I'll miss my mum, even thought she may not miss me.

I heard her and Mark already talking about having their own baby. Am I that easily replaced?

My dad came over to me and sighed, "Are you ready to go, son?"

I nodded my head and stood up, still holding my screwdriver. My dad looked up past me, towards my mum and nodded at her,

"Have a happy life, Annie."

My mum folded her arms and tossed her emerald hair, "Just leave, Lawrence… leave and take that boy with you."

_That boy?_ I thought, _is that all I am to her? That boy?_

My dad frowned and took my hand. He helped me get buckled in the passenger seat and walked over to the driver's side door. I peeked through the window to look at my mum once more. She looked kind of smug as she watched my dad get in. Mark walked back up behind her and laid a wet slobbery kiss in her lips.

I wrinkled my nose and turned away. I vaguely remember my parents kissing, but I'm sure my dad would NEVER kiss her like that. I continued to look out the window until they were out of sight.

"Sit down, Ferb I don't want you standing up on the seat."

I did as I was told and sat back down. I looked ahead and watched as my neighbor's houses disappear. I didn't know many people in this neighborhood. My only best friend was a girl named Adira. She's a pretty girl who would invite me over all the time and together; we would build and invent things. Her parents had always loved me as their own and had Adria invite me over all the time. Although, I had a feeling my dad had something to do with it as well. He hated to have me around when him and mum were fighting. Frankly, I hated it too and was glad to go over and visit Adria whenever I could.

Sometimes we would just sit together and talk. She was the only one that I could actually open up and spill out what was in my heart. Now that I have to leave her behind, whom will I talk to now? My dad? He has enough on his plate. I could tell that the divorce is taking a great toll on him. That last thing he needed was his six-year-old son adding more problems. So for now, I'll just keep quiet. I'm well known for being silent most of the time anyway.

We finally reached the airport, and it was definitely not what I expected. There were people walking around everywhere. Where could all these people be going all at once? My dad started unloading the trunk, so I hopped out and tried to help. He handed me my small backpack and took the rest of our luggage. I went to walk in, but he grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me back,

"No, no, Ferb stay with me. You could easily get lost in there."

I nodded and let him grab hold of my small hand. We walked in together, and the sight blew me away. There was much more people inside then there were outside. Seriously, don't these people have jobs?

My dad led me towards an area marked 'luggage carrier'. I assumed this is where most of our luggage will go and we won't see it again until we reached America. Once we reached the counter, a lady smiled at my dad and begun asking him questions. I let my eyes wander around this marvelous place. There was so much to see and do. I wish that I could see it all.

My dad let go of my hand, and started loading up out luggage. I continued to look around at everyone. Suddenly, I see this small girl with very long red curls. She looked almost like Adira, could it be she?

I started tugging on my dad's pants, but all he did was lightly scold me and told me to stop. I crossed my arms and sighed, I hate being ignored. I looked back at the girl, and still saw her standing there. My curious mind soon took over and I decided to take a closer look. I looked back up at my dad and started backing away.

Once I was past all the other people waiting in line, I dashed over to where the girl stood. As I got closer, I soon realized that she wasn't Adira. I frowned sadly and walked back over to where my dad was. That's when I noticed that my dad wasn't where I left him anymore.

I looked around nervously and didn't see him anywhere. I circled around and tried to look for his familiar face. I didn't see him anywhere. Soon I could feel a panic attack coming on. What if I couldn't find him in time? Would he go to America without me? Would I have to go back and live with mum and Mark? I saw an empty bench and decided to climb up on it and see if I could spot my dad.

Once I was up on the bench, I looked around frantically for my dad. Where could he have gone?

I heard someone call my name, "Ferb? Ferb where are you?"

I looked to where the voice was coming from and saw my dad rushing around the crowd. I waved my hands in the air to get his attention. As soon as he spotted me, he weaved in and out through the crowd and picked me up off the bench. He held me in his arms and hugged me tight while still mumbling my name. I hugged his neck tightly and hoped that he wouldn't put me down just yet.

My dad pulled back and looked at me sternly, "Ferb I turn my back for a second and you're running off. What were you thinking? Didn't I tell you to stay with me?"

I bowed my head shamefully and spoke, "I'm sorry dad…"

"Son this is a big place and it's easy to get lost in here. I need you to stay next to me and do what I tell you. I can't lose you, Ferb."

I nodded my head and looked sadly at him. I was truly was sorry; I never meant to worry him.

He looked at my face and his face softened. He smirked at me and gave my hair a good ruffle; "I just can't stay mad at you, old chap. I forgive you, but don't you ever wander off again from me, young man. Understood?"

I nodded my head and he gave me a kiss on my forehead, "That's my boy, now… we should get to security so we can make out flight in time."

He continued to hold me in his arm, and I didn't object. This place was looking kind of scary, there were so many people talking all at once, in different languages. They stared at me with ugly looks, and I ended up burying my head into my dad's shirt. I didn't like their looks. I always used to get those looks in school. The kids used to tease me because of my emerald hair. Having green hair is the only thing that I inherited from my mum.

Adira was the only one who accepted me as a human being. She would share her cupcake, crayons, paper and anything else she could with me. Soon enough, the two of us were almost inseparable.

I remember when I had to tell her about my dad and me leaving. She was sad, of course but also happy that I could start a whole new life in a new country. Our final goodbye was tearful, but we promised to keep in touch.

I felt my dad beginning to set me down, and I hesitantly let him. We were now in line for a place called 'bag checks'. My dad looked down at me, "They're going to check our belongings and our bodies for anything dangerous."

My eyes grew wide. They're going to check my body? Heck no!

My dad must've guessed my concerns, "Don't worry, all you have to do is just walk through that arch right there. But you will have to take your shoes off."

I looked down at my brand new shoes and frowned. I still didn't get why I had to get checked. I wasn't a threat to anyone, was I?

As soon as we reached the start of the line, we took off our shoes and put them in plastic bins. My dad took off his watch and jacket as well. A nice lady who was standing on the other side of the arch beckoned me to come forward. I looked up at my dad, who gave me a little push towards it. I passed through the arch and earned a smile from the woman. I watched my dad walk though and followed as we went to find our shoes.

I bit my tongue as I attempted to tie up my laces. My dad saw me struggling and helped me out.

"Don't worry, Ferb," he spoke, "you're getting the hang of it, soon you'll be able to tie your own shoe up."

I nodded and hoped that he was right. I was tired of people always tying up my laces when they came undone.

Once we had all of our stuff, we went into another area that had lots of seats and a lot of people sitting in the seats. My dad found two empty seats and helped me up on one. I looked around once more at all the people, texting away or sending emails from their laptops. I decided that someday, I was going to create something better then emailing and texting. Something that you could use to still communicate with someone, but in a way so you could see them. Wouldn't that be cool?

I soon heard a voice announcing something about a flight, and saw my dad stand up.

"This is it, Ferb," he spoke, "are you ready for adventure?"

I nodded my head and took his hand. After we got our tickets scanned, we walked down a rather long corridor until we reached the entrance of the plane. An airline lady greeted us as we boarded and searched for our seats.

Once we got to our seats, I was delighted to find out that I could have the window seat. I always wanted to fly, and now I finally get the chance to.

Once the plane was filled with people and closed up, I felt the plane starting to move. I grabbed my dad's hand and bounced around excitingly in my seat.

My dad chuckled at my excitement, "Calm down, my boy I know how eager you are to start flying."

I smiled up at my dad and turned back towards the window. I watched as we turned towards the runway and prepared to take off. We stopped moving and I could hear the engine revving up. Soon we started picking up speed. We must have been going a hundred miles per hour. Then the thought hit me, how on earth is this giant thing supposed to leave the ground?

My question was still unanswered, even as we began to take off from the ground. Soon I could see the tops of trees getting smaller, and different roads down below us. I was finally flying.

I felt my ears popping, but I didn't care. Soon we would be soaring high above the clouds.

My dad rubbed my hand, "Look at that, Ferb… look how small London looks from up here."

I saw what he meant. Big Ben didn't look so big anymore. I suddenly felt a knot in my stomach. London was the only home I knew; I've never had reason to leave until last week. I knew I was going to miss England, and who knows? Maybe dad and me will come back to visit. After all, my grandparents, uncle, aunt and cousins all live in London. Sadly, so does my mom and Mark. Maybe we wouldn't have to see them again, I don't think I could take it.

I watched as this magnificent city started to fade. I whispered a silent goodbye to my home country, and was ready to bid hello to my new country.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go. I was going to leave this as a one shot, but maybe I should turn this into a story when Ferb meets the Flynn family. What do you guys think? I'm willing to do it! Well... let's see if I get any feedback for this first, eh? Thanks so much for reading. Review? P.S... this is my 30th story! Yayayayay!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh thanks so much for all the positive feedback guys! XD I shall add a few more chapters then. First now, some shout outs to those who reviewed.**

**karly05: I know, poor boy. Why do I torture him so? lol. And thanks again for your suggestions :)**

**Lummie: Yes, I noticed a few spelling errors AFTER I posted it. lol, oh well it does happen. I never got to ride a plane when I was Ferb's age, I was like... 16 or 17 the first time.**

**LuckyThirteen13: Oh thank you so much for reading. Glad you like. :D**

**thewolfstar: He is fun to write about. You don't know much about his past, so it's there to just... make it up. Even with Phineas, you could do the same thing. Who's his dad? Where'd he go? And such and such... You won't see his friend in here anymore (he may talk about her, but that's it). Buuuut in the sequel that I plane to do after this, *spoiler* she'll be in it. As a young 16 year old young lady. **

**leafs nation: Oh thank you, yes I agree. I like good Ferb stories as well. :)**

**Radar180: Your wish is my command, more you shall have. lol, thanks so much for reading. XD**

**Okay well... I do not own Phineas and Ferb. If I did, well then... the possibilities would be endless. ;)**

* * *

><p><em>~ Ferb's POV ~<em>

It was a long flight to America, so I ended up falling asleep for most of the flight. I rested my head on my dad's lap and closed my eyes. All this excitement can tire out a young fellow like me. I must've slept for hours because before I knew it, my dad was rubbing my shoulder and softly asking me to wake up. I sat up in my seat and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. My dad motioned to the window and smiled,

"Look, son we're flying over America now."

I was awoke instantly and looked out the window. The sight below me blew me away. There were tall newfangled buildings everywhere down there. I always wanted to see one of those tall buildings up close, now it looks like I get the chance to. A voice over the intercom announced that we were going to land in about twenty minutes. I was ecstatic now; soon I'd be walking on new ground. My dad must've noticed how excited I was because he gave me a warning glance that told be to behave myself. I sat quietly and just looked out the window.

Our plane began to descend the sky and soon I could see everything clearly. The houses, roads, mountains, farms… dang, this place had everything! How cool would it be to actually build my flying machine so I could explore this whole place without getting tired?

Before I knew it, our plane began to touch the ground. I held my breath until we were fully landed. The wait was finally over I was officially in America. I guess that would make me an American boy, right? It would be better then being known as the British boy. After all, I'm not in England anymore.

After we pulled up to the airport and came to a full stop, people began quickly standing up and trying to be the first to shuffle out of here. My dad helped me out of my seat and picked me up. I clung unto his neck and looked at the different people trying to get out. A young lady saw me and gave me a small smile. I smiled shyly back, and hid my face in my dad's shirt. Another girl looked at me, but she had more of a smug 'I-know-everything' look. I decided that maybe the spitball gun would come in handy right now.

Soon we were out of that stuffy plane and walking into another long corridor that ended up leading into the airport. There were a lot of scary looking people here; they were even scarier then at the London airport. My dad walked past everyone and walked to a place where we would pick up our bags. He placed me down on the ground and took hold of my hand. I glanced up and around at everyone. So these were Americans, huh? They looked just like British people, only with a bad taste of style.

For example, I see a girl who had spiky pink hair and a very short and inappropriate skirt with a shirt that showed off her flat stomach. You get caught dressed like that where I come from and you'd be in a world of trouble.

Soon our bags came around so my dad reached over and grabbed them. He handed me my backpack, so I flung it over my shoulder. Dad put his smaller luggage on top of his large bag and smiled down at me,

"Okay, Ferb are you ready to go outside?"

I nodded my head.

"Alright, let's be off then."

He took my hand again and we walked out a door that opened up for us automatically. I squinted at the sunlight and saw a bunch of yellow taxi cars all lined up and ready to go. My dad walked up to one and talked to the driver. I didn't pay much attention, but soon my dad was heading to the trunk and popping it open. He threw all of our bags in the car and shut it up tight.

He then helped me into the taxi and climbed in beside me. As soon as we were buckled up, the driver pulled away from the curve and drove off. I looked up and out the window and watched as the airport disappeared behind us. I looked around at all the giant buildings that stood tall right next to us. I knew skyscrapers were big, but I never thought they were this big. There were quite a few people walking around, friendly looking people at that. _That's good,_ I thought, _maybe dad and I will be able to make new friends._

I saw a sign approaching and used whatever reading skills I had to read it,

_Welcome to Danville_

_Danville?_ I thought, _what an interesting name for a town. _About twenty minutes later went by, until we pulled up into a neighborhood full of houses. We pulled up to an apartment complex and the driver put the car in park. My dad patted my hand and motioned out the window,

"This is where we're going to live for the time being."

I nodded my head and gave him a small smile.

After we got our bags out of the taxi, my dad walked up to one of the doors and unlocked it. He motioned me to go first, so I did. I was disappointed with how small and empty it was. Sure, we had a table for four in the kitchen, along with an oven, microwave and a refrigerator. In the living room we had a small couch, T.V, table and a lamp. I looked up at my dad and raised an eyebrow. He closed the door and shrugged at me,

"It's pretty empty, but we'll make due. But come on, isn't it pretty neat? I think it's just enough room for a father and son to live in, don't you?"

I looked around once more and gave my dad a hefty thumb up.

"Good, now let's get your stuff into your room. I think you're going to like it."

I quickly climbed the stairs and was welcomed by a small hallway. There were two bedrooms, one bathroom and a hall closet up here. My dad motioned me to a room to the right, so I went into the room. My eyes lit up at the sight. It was small and empty as well, but there was a window overlooking a lawn and I had a small walk in closet. I've always wanted a walk in closet; now that I do I'll have a private place to hide myself when I want to be alone. I also had a small dresser so that I could have a place to put my belongings. All in all, it was a pretty nice room.

My dad set down my bags and surprised me by lifting me up high in the air. I giggled as his hands tickled my side. He smiled wide at me and blew into my stomach. That made me laugh out loud, there wasn't much of anything that could make me laugh. Feeling my dad blow air at my stomach was one of them.

He fell unto my bed, still holding me and laughed out loud with me. I clung to his shirt and looked around the room.

"So, Ferb," my dad spoke, "what do you think? Could you handle living here for a little while?"

I nodded my head and smiled.

"Very good… so um, what do you think about starting school back up? I was thinking we could go tomorrow and get you signed up for the first grade."

I bit my lip and nodded my head slowly.

"Don't you want to have a good education? It's important for a young English gentleman to have a good head on his shoulders."

I looked at him confused, "But we're in America now. Doesn't that make me an American boy?"

My dad smirked and ruffled my hair, "Either way, Old Chap you need to go to school. Learn what you can and make new friends, don't you want some new friends?"

I wanted to say no, because my only friend is back in England. But to please him, I shook my head yes. He smiled and kissed my forehead,

"That's my big boy, now why don't you start unpacking and I'll see about getting us some dinner."

I nodded as he set me down. After he left the room, I started doing what I was told and soon was unpacked. I took out my treasured possession my own took box. Yeah, the tools weren't real (I'm only six, you know) but hopefully soon I'll be able to work with the real tools. Surprisingly my plastic tools have served me well. I was able to make my spit gun, a small radio and an almost complete flying machine, which sadly is still back at London at my mum's house. Maybe she'll be kind enough to send it to me someday. If not, then I could always start a new one.

I took a look outside and watched as the sun started to set. I rested my arms up on the sill and laid my head down on them. Soon I'll be out there exploring this new place, meeting new people and hopefully, start forgetting my mother's hateful words and expressions towards me.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay well, here you go guys. Ferb's in America and he's eager to meet new people. Okay so, thanks for reading. Review? Oh, I forgot to put this in the last chapter, no flames please! :) ~May the odds be ever in your favor~<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone. :) Thanks so much for taking intrest in my story...**

**thewolfstar: I know, if I saw a small green haired kid in an airport, I'd probably run up to him and hug him... then I'd probably get dragged away by security.**

**MrsFerb Fletcher-inator: Thanks so much. I was trying to picture him laughing, but it's hard. I've heard him trying to hold it in before, but it just sounded like he was snorting. lol. Phineas needs to tone down so we can hear Ferb laugh.**

**blaineandthepips488: Aw, thanks! Yes he is. :)**

**karly05: Thanks, yeah most of the story will be Ferb's POV, but some in Lawrence's as well. I always had a feeling that Ferb and his dad would have some sort of a special bond like this. :)**

**pnffan: Aw, thank you! :D I agree, Ferb is Ferb. **

**Lummie: Nope, I don't mind long reviews. And sill? I guess I meant to say window sill, but it's a little ledge on the window. And I tend to use (some) big words when I write. lol, if you need help understanding you know who to PM. ;) I'll be happy to help.**

**GaliCat: As I was getting ready to post this, your review showed up. :) Thanks so much for reading. **

**Okay guess that's it, I do not own P&F.**

* * *

><p><em>~ Ferb's POV ~<em>

So tonight's dinner is this thing called pizza. I've heard of it, but never had it before. It's odd how something so cheesy and messy could taste so good. I munched out on a slice, and saw some of the red tomato sauce drip down my shirt. My dad grinned and shook his head at me,

"Just look at you, Ferb. You're going to have to take a shower tonight."

I nodded my head as I took another bite and watched as the cheese stretched out as I pulled it away from my mouth. After I finished off the piece that I had, I grabbed another. I didn't know how hungry I was. It's hard to live in a house when neither your mum nor your dad knew how to cook. But somehow, we made due with whatever simple dishes my mum could manage to make. That was, until Mark showed up in the picture.

I frowned to myself as I thought about him. I hope that I would never have to see that man again, EVER. Heck, I didn't even want to think about him anymore.

After finishing up my last slice, I pushed my chair back and hopped down. My dad stood and started cleaning up,

"Take a shower and get into your pajamas, Ferb. I'll be up in a few minutes to tuck you in."

I gave him a thumb up and ran upstairs. I quickly took a shower and got dried off. I shook my green hair and looked in the mirror as it kept its messy appearance. No matter how much I brush or comb it, my hair somehow sticks out all over the place. Not that I minded, but my mum used to fuss over it for an hour each morning before giving up. She tried hairspray once, but I had some sort of an allergic reaction to it.

After shaking my hair once more, I stuck my pajamas on and walked out of the bathroom. I made my way into my room and decided to take a look into the closet before my dad came. I flung the door open and walked inside. I sat in one of the darker corners and just stared into the dark. Believe it or not, it's actually quite relaxing and comforting to me. I used to hide in my parents closet when they fought. It would muffle my mum's screams and my dad's frustrated voice.

I learned to do this one day, when I was once caught in the middle of one of their fights. We were having dinner, and suddenly my mum started yelling at my dad. I don't remember what it was about, but whatever it was made my dad pretty upset. Both of their voices started to hurt my ears, so I went to get up and out of the room. My mum didn't see me walking behind her as I was leaving, so she ended up standing up and flinging one of the dishes at the doorframe. Let's just say that the dish never reached its target. I was knocked to the ground when the dish hit my face. My dad was at my side instantly, and I could feel this horrible pain in the right side of my face. My dad picked me up and gave my mum a dirty look. She looked sorry, but she never said so. I actually still have a scar on my temple, but my hair is long and messy enough to cover it.

That's when I learned that it was best to stay out of the way when both of my parents were together in the same room. Otherwise you'll be caught in the middle of their war.

I curled up my knees to my chin and rested the side of my head against them. A wave of comfort fell over me as I sat in silence. It didn't take long before I heard footsteps enter my room,

"Ferb? Are you in here?"

I stood up and walked out of the closet. My dad stood in the doorway, waiting for me. He smiled wide at me,

"So do you like having your own walk in closet?"

I smiled and nodded at him.

He smiled at me and motioned for me to come over. I ran up to him and he picked me up. He sat down on the bed and placed me on his lap. I sat with him in silence. When he left for a full week, I missed our father/son moments like this. He and I could probably sit like this for hours in pure contentment.

Soon he gave my hair a ruffle and spoke,

"Okay, son it's time for bed. You're going to have a full day of school tomorrow, so you'll need your rest."

I nodded and let him place me into bed and tuck me in. He placed the blanket right up against my chin, just how I liked it and gave my sides a small tickle. I giggled and tried to push him away.

He then sighed and kissed my forehead,"Okay then, get some rest and I'll see you in the morning."

I gave him a thumb up.

"Good boy, sleep well and I love you."

I smiled, "Love you too, dad."

He patted my head once more before standing up and walking to the door. He flipped off the light and shut the door. I then snuggled down into the covers and closed my eyes. It was nice being in a nice quiet house with no Mark around to yell at me. Soon sleep took over, and I wouldn't awake until the morning.

_~ Lawrence's POV ~_

After I closed Ferb's door, I dragged my feet into my own room. I made quick time of switching out of my regular clothes and into my pajamas. During that time I had my mind on her. Her being my first love interest, Linda Flynn. She and I met when I came to America as an exchange student. She and I met, and became great friends right away. I never admitted this before, but I ended up falling in love with her. I never forgotten that love I felt for her. When Annie and I started fighting, I found Linda slipping back into my thoughts. I discarded these thoughts right away, and told myself that she moved on and was happily married somewhere else.

Then I had the pleasure of seeing her again when I came last week looking for an apartment. She and I met up at the building I was looking to buy to set up my antique shop. I couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. She hadn't changed one bit since high school. We had some coffee, exchanged normal chitchat and just caught up. I was surprised to find out that she's been divorced for about a year now. I told her about my bitter divorce and she felt bad for me, of course. I felt a wave of comfort after telling her; she seemed to know how I felt. Considering she had to go through the same herself a year ago.

There was something about her that seemed so welcoming. I was used to being screamed at and pushed around by Annie, I guess I forgot how it feels to have someone actually being nice to you. Linda had asked me over to dinner, but I had to decline. I had to find a place to live quickly, so that I could return to England and retrieve my son. It was obvious that Annie had no interest in seeing Ferb anymore (I put most of the blame on Mark for that) and wanted to get him out of there before something bad happened.

Now that we're far away from England, we could start a whole new life here. I was relieved that Ferb was eager and ready to move; it had made this whole moving away idea much easier. I didn't want him growing up anywhere near her. Annie has become very vile, mean and vicious towards everyone. I was afraid that her actions would be seen and rubbed off on Ferb. He is such a sweet and good boy, and I didn't want that kindness in him quenched. Luckily, he seems to be just fine, even after all of this. Ferb is not dumb, he is actually pretty observant. I'll admit it; he probably inherited most of my genes. Not just on the outside, but on the inside too. As a child, I was pretty quiet and observant as well. I got to say though, that Ferb is probably the quietest kid there is. It almost seems unreal; I mean how can you go without saying anything for an entire day. I'm lucky if I can get ten words out of him.

I sat down on the bed and looked around. It sure was going to be strange, sleeping in a bedroom alone. I shifted my weight so I was lying down on the bed. It was going to be a long day for the both of us, so I best get some shuteye now.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that for this chapter. Next one will have Ferb meeting Phineas. :) Okay thanks for reading. Review?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! XD Glad everyone seems to like this...**

**GaliCat: lol... well, Candace's reaction will be in the next chapter. This chapter is pretty loooong.**

**Lummie: PIZZA! Yeah, the story will be mostly Ferb's pov, but I'll add some Lawrence pov as well.**

**leafs nation: Thank you so much, and you're about to find out. :)**

**thewolfstar: *que fanfare* introducing, Phineas Flynn! And I hope to explain the Love Handel thing soon as well...**

**pnffan: Your welcome, and thank you. XD**

**MrsFerb Fletcher-inator: I know, poor Ferb. But soon he'll have Phineas around allllllll the time. **

**Okay thanks guys, oh, I don't own P&F blah blah blah...**

* * *

><p><em>~ Ferb's POV ~<em>

I awoke to the sound of birds singing by my window. I let my eyes flutter open and then back to closed. As I curled up tighter underneath the covers, I felt the sunlight beginning to peek through. I peek one eye open and find my hair in the way. Being too lazy to flip it back, I pulled the covers over my head and begin the task of falling back asleep. As I started dozing back to dreamland, I could feel someone's warm hand on my shoulder. I knew it was dad, but i tried to ignore his touch.

"Ferb," my dad spoke soothingly, while rubbing my shoulder, "come on it's time to get up. You have school today."

School? Oh yeah, that's right. I have to start an American school today... what a bore. I already read and write a grade above my level. My teacher in England knew that, and used to give me harder work to do. What if the teacher here ovewhelms me with easy stuff? Well, best way to find out is to get up and going I guess. I pushed back the covers and sat up. I looked sleepily at my dad and gave him a thumb up.

He ruffled my hair and stood, "Get dressed, I'll... make us up some breakfast."

I rasied an eyebrow. I believe what dad meant to say, was that he's going to burn some toast and overcook the eggs. I just smiled as I watched him leave and hoped that he wouldn't pack lunch for me.

After I made my bed, I pulled out what I wanted to wear that day. It was somewhat chilly, so I settle on a pair of jeans, a green long sleeved shirt and a orange pullover sweatshirt. After I stuck a pair of socks and shoes on, I darted for the bathroom. I climbed up the small stool we had in there and looked at myself. I still looked sleepy and my hair looked like a rats nest.

I grabbed a brush and began working on brushing my hair. After etting out all the knots and watching my hair still go askew, I grabbed my toothbrush and some toothpaste. While I was brushing by teeth, I flipped back some of my hair to take another look at the scar my mum left me. It was faded, but I could still see it. I placed my hair back in place and decided to take a look at where Mark struck me. I pulled up my shirt and turned around so my back was facing the mirror. There was still a bruise from whatever Mark hit me with, but at least it wasn't red and welted anymore.

I heard my dad call, "Ferb hurry up, breakfast is ready."

After I rinsed out my mouth and splashed some water on my face, I raced down the hall until I reached the stairs. I climbed aboard the banister and let myself slide down until I reached the bottom. I then darted into the kichen and climbed up on one of the chairs. My dad smiled at me as he set a plate of food in front of me. As I expected, the toast was black and the eggs looked crunchy from being overcooked.

I glanced up at my dad, who shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sorry, Old Chap. I'll let you buy your lunch today."

Ferb pocked his food and sighed, "Maybe you could get some cereal next time."

"Agreed, but for now let's eat up. I have to get you to school and then I have to meet the movers at the shop I bought. I should be able to open up shop at the end of the week, how does that sound?"

I painfully gulped down a bite of the toast, and gave him a thumb up.

After we ate, I ran upstairs and grabbed my backpack that had a few school suppiles that I brought from England. Once we were out the door, my dad took my hand and we began the walk to school.

Lucky for me, we only lived about a block away from it. Who knows, my dad may even let me walk here bymyself someday. When we reached the front of the school, there were kids everywhere. Kids running around, kids kissing their parents goodbye and kids playing together in small goups. I gripped my dad's hand tighter and hid myself behind his leg.

He squeezed my hand and smiled down at me, "Everything's alright, son. Now let's get inside and see about enrolling you."

As we walked, I noticed some of the kids stopping to stare at me. What? Have they never seen a new kid with green hair before? I guess not.

After we walked inside, my dad led me over to the door that was marked 'Principal'. He knocked on the door, and a friendly voice replied,

"Come in."

My opened the door and walked inside with me. A nice lady was sitting at a desk with a huge stack of paperwork in front of her. She glanced up at us and smiled,

"Ah, Mister Fletcher so nice to see you again."

My dad smiled, "Hello, Mrs. Hope this is my son, Ferb."

She smiled down at me, "Well hello there, Ferb. Are you excited to start school? You dad told me that you are very bright and eager to learn."

I hid part of my face behind my dad's leg and nodded.

My dad patted my head, "He doesn't talk much, so don't worry if he doesn't say too much."

Mrs. Hope nodded, "I'm sre he'll learn to open up soon, once he makes some new friends, of couse."

Just then, I heard the bell ring. Sounds of kids running in and talking all at once could be heard right outside."

"Well, Mr. Fletcher," spoke Mrs. Hope, "school is about to start, so I better take, Ferb to his classroom."

My dad nodded and leaned down to my level, "You sure you're going to be okay, son?"

I nodded and gave him a thumb up.

"Good boy, I'll pick you up later. Behave yourself, learn what you can and have fun."

I nodded again and he kissed my head. I watched as my dad turned and left the office. He looked once more over his shoulder at me before he closed the door and left. I stood in place until I felt Mrs. Hope's hand on my shoulder.

"So, your dad mentioned that you're able to read a grade above what a normal kid can, correct?"

I smiled and nodded at her.

"I must say, I am truly impressed by that. So, I'll have your teacher give you some harder problems, if that's alright?"

I nodded in response.

"Very good then, I shall show you where your classroom is then."

She opened the door and let me out first. The hallway was empty, so I assumed that all of the kids that were out here, were now in class. She led me down the hallway until we reached one of the classrooms. She opened the door and I heard a ladies voise talking,

"Okay class, let's go over what we learned- Oh, hello Mrs. Hope."

The whole class turned to face us. Mrs. Hope cleared her throat, "I'm sorry to interrupt, Ms. Hannah but I am here to introduce a new student."

Ms. Hannah smiled at the class, "Do you hear that children? We have a new student."

All eyes were on me. I gulped and bravely walked into the room.

Mrs. Hope looked to the class and spoke, "Everyone this is, Ferb Fletcher. He came all the way from London yesterday and he doesn't know anyone. I hope you all will be able to make him feel welcome and show him how we do things around here. Now, Ferb is there anything you'd like to say to everyone?"

I glanced around and just waved at everyone. They all waved back in response.

Ms. Hannah smiled down at me, "Welcome, Ferb I guess I should assign you a desk. Why don't you sit over in that empty seat, next to that young boy."She looked up at where she was pointing, "Phineas would you move over so, Ferb can sit next to you?"

The kid, who was called Phineas, smiled wide and nodded, "Of course, Ms. Hannah."

I walked over to the empty spot and sat down next to Phineas. I looked at him and noticed that he had bright red hair and freckles covering his nose. He wore an orange and white striped t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

He gave me a toothy grin and stuck out his hand towards me, "Hi Ferb, my name's Phineas."

I hesitantly took his hand and gave it a good shake.

"So you're from London, huh? That's so cool, so what brings you here."

I went to answer when the teacher spoke up, "Okay class, let's open up those books to page four and start reading."

Phineas pulled out his book and motioned to me, "You want to share with me?"

I gave him a small smile and nodded. That's when I noticed that his book was one grade above this class. I shrugged and began to read with him.

* * *

><p>The first classes went by pretty quickly and before I knew it we were outside getting ready to have lunch. I held my tray of food tight and started looking around for an empty table. I finally spotted one and sat down in one of the empty seats. I was about to start eating my apple, when I felt a large shadow behind me. I turned my head over my shoulder and a rather lage kid stood behind me. He wore a skull t-shirt an he had very short brown hair. He looked like someone you would not want to meet in a dark alleyway.<p>

"Hey dweeb," the kid spoke, "you're sitting in my chair."

I didn't get the big deal. There were a bout a dozen of empty chairs surrounding the table. So I shrugged my shoulders, and turned back to my lunch. The kid must've taken an offence to ime ignoring him. Because before I knew it, he was lifting me up by my collar and pressing my face against mine,

"Are you deaf, greeny? I said that this is MY chair."

I don't know about you, but I hate it when people get all up in my face. So I pulled this move called the Vulcan-style nerve pinch, which is basically a pinch to the neck on a certain nerve. Supposedly the person who recieves the pinch correctly, would be brought down instantly. This proved to be true. The big bully fell to his knees and unto his face.

I brushed off my sweatshirt and was soon swarmed by a bunch of kids. Phineas broke through the crowd and was all smiles,

"Dude you stood up to Buford Van Stomm? You must be the bravest kid in the whole school!"

An Indian kid stood next to Phineas and smiled, "Yes, now I can actually eat my lunch without getting a wedgie."

A girl with black hair came up as well, "That was so cool, hey you're the new kid, right?"

I smiled and nodded. Phineas came up to me and put his arm around my shoulder,

"Guys this is, Ferb my new friend."

Friend? I'm his friend? Which meant that-

"Hi Ferb," the girl spoke, "I'm Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."

The Indian boy waved, "I'm Blajeet... oh, and you've met Buford."

Buford started to sit up and began rubbing his neck, "Ugh... what happened?"

Phineas smiled at me, "So, Ferb you want to eat lunch with us?"

I looked around at my new friends and smiled, "Yes, yes I would."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went normally. Buford actually started acting a bit friendly to me as well, but I was still prepared to use my nerve pinch again. Before I knew it the last bell rang. All the kids gathered up their stuff and ran towards the exit. I followed Phineas outside, and he was chatting all the way. When we reached outside, he turned to me,<p>

"Say, Ferb how wold you like to come over for dinner tonight?"

I looked over at him and shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh c'mon, we'll have a great time. We can hang out and you know, get to know each other."

I went to answer when I heard my dad's voice, "Hey Ferb!"

I smiled and turned my head towards his voice. He wore a huge smile and got down on his knees. I ran up to him and flung myself into his open arms. He chuckled and held me tight,

"I missed you today, son. Did you have a good time?"

I gave him a thumb up.

"That's good to hear, so are you ready to go home."

Before I answered, I heard an unfamiliar female voice call out my dad's name, "Lawrence over here."

I saw my dad look up and saw that he was looking at a young woman with bright red hair. Phineas stood next to her, so I assumed that that was his mother. Question is, how does she know my dad?

My dad stood and took my hand before walking over, "Oh hello, Linda. This must be your son that you were telling me about."

Phineas waved, "I'm Phineas. And your son, Ferb is my friend."

My dad smiled proudly at me, "Ferb is this true? Did you make a friend?"

I shook my head, "Actually I made four."

I watched as Phineas tugged his mom's pants, "Mom can we have, Ferb over for dinner tonight? Please?"

She smiled, "Oh, Phineas I'm not so sure if now's the right time. They just moved here, you know."

My dad raised his hand, "Actually I think it would be good for him to have dinner at your house, if you don't mind having him."

I watched Linda look up at my dad and smile, " I have a better idea, why don't you both come over tonight for dinner."

My dad looked down at me, "What do you say, son? Want to eat some real homecooked food tonight?"

I nodded my head.

"Okay then we accept you invitation, Linda."

"Well great, we'll see you then around six then?"

My dad smiled, "Sounds splended, thank you."

Linda smiled at him again and montioned to Phineas, "C'mon hun, we should go pick up your sister now."

Phineas nodded at her and then turned back to me, "I'll see you later, Ferb. Oh, this is going to be great..."

I watched as Phineas grabbed his mom's hand and walk off towards the awaiting car. I looked up at my dad and noticed this dreamy like look on his face. I frowned and tugged his pant leg to get his attention.

He came out of his daze and looked down at me, "Hm? Oh, sorry Ferb... uh, let's go home and get ready for tonight."

I let him take my hand and the two of us began our walk home. I couldn't wait for tonight, I made new friends on the first day of school. Man, I am good.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so Ferb met most of the Flynn family, and now he and Lawrence are going over for dinner. And... what's this? Is Lawrence feeling a bit twitterpated? lol, okay thanks for reading. review?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again to everyone! XD This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written, so enjoy.**

**Lummie: lol the vulcan pinch is funny. :)**

**MrsFerb Fletcher-inator: Thanks so much, glad you like it.**

**KuchiiLover21: I will keep this going till the end. :)**

**PandF785: Well that's good, it's interesting writing about young people.**

**leafs nation: lol, go Lawrence! Oh, and thanks! :)**

**Abilityshipper Fan DBZ Fan: Sadly, I don't know what you're getting at. lol, but thanks for reading.**

**Woodshrew: I can picture his accent whenever he says something! XD**

**Punzie the Platypus: Those pesky little commas! They're always getting in the way... lol, thanks for pointing it out though.**

**thewolfstar: XD lol, okay here's more.**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb. **

* * *

><p><em>~ Ferb's POV ~<em>

I was sitting at the table doing my homework, when my dad came walking in. I glanced up and noticed that he looked a little bit nervous and jittery. He was pacing around the kitchen and running his hand through his hair. Every once in a while he'll mumble something under his breath and rub his hands over his face. I've never seen anyone like this before, was he okay? He looked over at me and noticed I was staring at him. He sighed and walked over to me,

"Do you need some help there?"

I shook my head and pointed out that I was almost done.

"Wow you're a quick writer… well, after you're done we'll get ready to head over to your friends place."

I raised an eyebrow at him. I really wanted to know what was bothering him, but I decided against it. Grown up problems are so confusing anyway. I looked back to my math homework and started chewing the top of my pencil. All of these problems are simple, too simple if you ask me. After I settled on the last few questions, I packed up my homework in my book bag and brought it upstairs. I set my bag down on a chair and went in front of the mirror to look at myself. I wanted to look somewhat presentable for dinner. I licked my hand and tried to push a curl or two back. That plan failed as I watched my hair fall back into place. I gave up trying to fix my hair and just decided to put on some clean clothes.

I settled on a plain white t-shirt, purple pants and a black sweater to wear out in the chilly weather. After I put my shoes on I darted back downstairs and found my dad sitting on the sofa, his head was in his hands. I frowned at seeing this, what was wrong with him? Why is he acting so strange? I walked up to him and tugged his shirt. He peeked up at me and sighed,

"Oh… hello, Ferb are you ready to go?"

I nodded, but I kept looking at him with a worried look written on my face.

My dad sat up straighter and must've known what I was thinking,

"What me? I'm all right; I just have a lot to think about. It's nothing that you need to worry about, okay?"

I gave him a small smile and my famous thumb up. He chuckled and ruffled up my hair,

"That's my boy, now… we should get going so we're not late."

A thought hit my mind that made my eyebrows crease.

"What's wrong?" my dad asked,

I bit my lip, "I don't know where, Phineas lives…"

"Not to worry, I know where Lin- er, Phineas lives. Now come on, we mustn't be late."

I nodded and watched as he put his sweater on. Once we exited, I felt the cold air nip my cheeks right away. This was probably the coldest spring I've ever felt in my entire life. My dad made a 'brrrr' sound as he took my hand in his,

"Ferb your hands already feel like ice cycles. Maybe we should go back in and get you a coat."

I shook my head and gave his hand a firm tug.

"Okay, okay we're going."

As we walked to Phineas's, I took a look around the neighborhood, trying to find something interesting. So far, America has been pretty normal, maybe even somewhat boring. I thought that America was supposed to be an adventure; so far it feels like I've never left home, other then the fact that I don't have my mum around anymore. Although I am upset about what she did to dad and me, I do miss her and wished that she still loved me. Well, at least I know that I'll always have my dad. I knew he would never try to replace me. I looked up at him as we walked, and snuggled closer to his leg. He looked down at me and smiled,

"Do you want me to carry you?"

I nodded and held out my arms to him. He leaned down and picked me up,

"Soon you're going to be too big for me to pick you up, you must've grown over an inch over the winter."

I smiled and just held unto his neck as he continued walking. Soon enough he started walking towards one of the houses, I assumed that we have reached our destination. My dad set me down when we reached the front door,

"Are you ready, Ferb?" he asked me,

I nodded at him.

He took a breath as he rang the doorbell. I thought I heard him mumble under his breath. It almost sounded like, "I hope I'm ready…"

I didn't have time to question him though, the door burst open and there stood Phineas. He smiled wide and grabbed my hand,

"Hi, Ferb! Come on in, it's cold out there!"

I followed him in, but I wasn't exactly used to being dragged around. I heard my dad chuckle as he closed the door. I saw Phineas's mom come out from one of the rooms and she smiled at my dad,

"Hello Lawrence," then she looked down at me, "hello Ferb."

I shyly waved up at her, while my dad replied,

"Thank you so much for having us, Linda. It's going to be nice to have a home cooked meal that isn't burned or mushy."

Linda chuckled, "Well in that case, I'm happy to have you two here."

I saw this look that my dad and Linda had, and I wasn't too comfortable with that. I went to walk up to my dad, when Phineas grabbed my hand again. I looked back at him and he smiled even more,

"C'mon, Ferb I want you to meet, Candace and I want you to see my room."

I looked up to my dad for help, but he still had this dreamy gaze focused on Linda. I frowned and looked back at Phineas, who was giving me a hopeful smile. I gave him a small smile and nodded my head. He smiled wide again and led me to the staircase. We climbed the tall staircase and reached the upstairs. I looked around the hallway and saw pictures on the walls and a few plants to make it look homey.

Phineas let go of my hand and walked up to the door that had a bunch of girly stickers. He knocked on it and an angry girl voice replied,

"Phineas for the last time, NO you may not use my hairdryer to make a wax gun!"

I raised an eyebrow after hearing this. A wax gun?

Phineas just chuckled, "Don't worry, Candace I'll ask mom later if I can use hers. I'm just here to tell you that our guests are here."

I heard a small scuffle in the room and soon the door burst open revealing Phineas's sister. She looked about ten years old, she had the same red hair that Phineas and Linda had and she wore a white blouse and a pink skirt that was all put together with a belt. Once she saw me, she smiled wide,

"Oh you must be, Ferb. I'm Candace, Phineas's older and much mature sister."

I smirked at this and looked at Phineas, who gave me a small eye roll. I looked back at Candace and politely said,

"How do you do, Candace?"

She gasped slightly, "That accent… it's so crisp and clear. How adorable!"

I had to stop myself from gagging. I hate it when Americans refer to my accent (which by the way, I have no idea what people are talking about. What accent?) as adorable. Phineas must've gotten a little grossed out as well, because he hastily spoke up,

"Okay well, I'm going to go show, Ferb my room now so… goodbye, Candace."

We both walked away before Candace could object. After we heard her door close, Phineas wrinkled up his face,

"What's with girls and accents? I like your accent too, but I don't think it's adorable."

I rolled my eyes, "Please… I'm not the one with an accent, you are."

"Well… I guess that's true; you've probably heard so many British accents that they… don't really sound like accents anymore."

I nodded my head.

"Okay here's my room."

Phineas opened up the door and flicked on the light. My mouth nearly dropped to the ground at the sight. There were… blueprints and tools, everywhere! I must've died and went to paradise. I have never seen this many plans in all my life! Phineas walked in front of me and smiled,

"I like to build things, do you?"

I smiled wide and nodded my head.

"You do? Well awesome! What's the coolest thing you've ever built?"

I thought for a moment, "Probably my half built flying machine…"

"Half built? You've never finished it?"

I shook my head.

"Well we'll have to fix that. Do you remember what you did? Could you write it down on a blueprint?"

"I nodded my head. I could never forget how to build my famous flying machine… okay; I guess it's not so famous.

Phineas smiled and grabbed some supplies, "Great, let's get started…"

Just then, we heard Linda call up to us, "Candace, boys dinner is ready!"

"… right after dinner." Phineas finished, "I'll race you downstairs!"

We both took off for the stairs. While Phineas ran downstairs, I climbed up on the banister and slid down. I passed him on the way down and reached the bottom before he did. He panted once he caught up to me and smiled,

"Okay… you win by a landslide…"

I smiled and followed him into the dining room. My nose picked up a great smelling aroma. Was that chicken? And perhaps some mashed potatoes? I watched as my dad carried in a huge hot pan of chicken. Right behind him, Linda carried in a bowl of potatoes and plate full of brussel sprouts. Phineas leaned in closer to me and whispered,

"I hate brussel sprouts…"

I nodded in agreement and gave him a thumb up. Well, at least we'll suffer eating those pesky little things together.

Once we were all seated the dinner chitchat began. My dad and Linda were both engrossed in their own little word and Candace and Phineas were talking and arguing about something. Me? I'm just enjoying everyone's company. I never remember having a nice friendly dinner like this. It almost feels like… we're a family of some sort.

I continued eating and poking at my brussel sprouts. I held my breath and gulped down two of those green things. Once they were in my mouth, I did my best not to choke as I swallowed them whole. Soon, those dreaded vegetables on my plate were all consumed. I looked over at Phineas's plate and noticed that his were gone too. He looked over at me and whispered,

"I put them all on, Candace's plate when she wasn't looking."

My eyes grew wide when he said that. If I were caught doing something sneaky like that, I would be in huge trouble. Phineas pushed back in his seat and looked at his mom,

'Hey mom, can Ferb and I be excused?"

Linda looked at the two of us and nodded, "Of course, have fun boys."

Before we left, I nodded politely at her, "Dinner was delicious…"

She nodded back and turned her attention back to my dad. I shrugged my shoulders and followed Phineas back upstairs. He grabbed those empty blueprints again and handed them to me with a smile,

"Okay, Ferb let's see what you got."

I set the prints on the table, grabbed a pencil and started drawing up my creation for a flying machine.

_~ Lawrence's POV ~_

After all three of the kids left the table, I stood up and offered my services to help clean up. Linda smiled at me and handed me some of the dishes. I walked into the kitchen and set the dishes in the sink. A small sigh escaped my mouth as my thoughts focused on Linda. Being with her tonight made me realize that my feelings for her were never quenched. She was still the same Linda that I crushed on in school, had my first date with and shared my first kiss with at that Love Handel concert. When I had to move back to England, we both agreed that it would be best if we moved on. As much as I didn't want to, I ended up moving on.

After I married Annie, I thought that I could finally put Linda out of my head and focus on my new life with Annie. And after we had Ferb, I forgot all about Linda completely. Then after the divorce, Linda once again popped back into my head, and soon into my life. Being with her tonight made me realize that I'm still in love with her. I've wanted to tell her all evening, but I'm afraid that maybe… she doesn't feel the same about me.

I heard a noise behind me and watched as Linda walked in with more dishes. She set them in the sink and looked up at me,

"Let's wait on these and just sit down. Do you want a glass of wine?"

I nodded my head, "Sure, Linda that sounds nice."

She smiled and went over to the wine cabinet and pulled out two glasses and a bottle of wine. We both made our way into the living room and sat down on the couch. She popped the cork out of the wine bottle and poured out two glasses of wine. She handed me one and raised up her glass towards me,

"To our kids meeting and becoming good friends."

I smiled and clinked her glass with mine. After we each took a sip and set our glasses on the table, we sat back on the couch and just sat in silence. I glanced over at her and noticed she was twirling some of her hair around her finger. If I remembered correctly, she only did that when she was nervous. I wonder, what is she so nervous about?

She finally looked over at me and smiled, "I'm so glad you came back to America, Lawrence. I… really missed you."

I felt my cheeks growing slightly warm, "You… missed me? I uh… missed you too."

She beamed at me some more, and let her hand rest on mine. I flinched for a second but then flipped my hand over so I could hold hers. She began running her thumb over my palm and I nearly melted. Her delicate fingers started to slowly brush up my arm. I held my breath when she let her hand linger on my shoulder. I watched as she scooted closer to me and used her other hand to caress my cheek. I shuddered at her touch, which made her stop,

"Lawrence if… you're feeling uncomfortable with this, I'll stop."

Inside I was thinking, _No! Don't stop keep going! _But on the outside I just smiled and shook my head,

"No it… feels nice."

She smiled again and resumed stroking my cheek and neck. I built up some courage and let my right hand brush up and down her arm. She sighed at my touch and inched over closer. I also inched closer to her and let my forehead touch hers. She looked deep into my eyes for a second before closing them. I knew what she wanted me to do, but the question was… could I do it? That was soon answered when I closed my own eyes and let my lips press softly against hers. I was surprised when she suddenly leaned in closer and deepened the kiss. Now Linda was always a good kisser back in high school, but now that we were grown ups, her kiss was so… man, there were no words to describe the feeling I had at this very moment.

I felt her arms slide up and around my neck, while my own arms wrapped around her waist. She somehow found the upper hand, and pushed me down so I was lying on my back. She fell right on top of me and we just continued to kiss and embrace each other. Every once in a while we'd break for air but soon her lips would connect with mine again. I would mumble her name whenever I could and she would whisper mine. She broke apart once more and she looked right down at me,

"I love you, Lawrence…"

I brought her back down for another kiss and once we broke apart again, I whispered,

"I love you, Linda…"

She smiled at me and kissed me once more. So many thoughts were running through my head at this moment. She loved me! And I loved her! What does this mean? What should we do next? Oh, just keep kissing her!

Then I thought I heard someone in the room so I broke apart from her and the two of us turned our heads. I felt my cheeks grow redder when I saw our young audience staring at us. Candace was staring wide eyed and wide mouth at us; Phineas had a look of amusement written on his face and worst off, Ferb looked a bit shocked. Well first he looked shocked, then sad and before I knew it he turned on his heel and headed straight for the door.

I called out to him, but he didn't listen.

"Wow," I heard Phineas say, "mom what are you doing?"

Linda quickly climbed off of me and I stood up and ran towards where Ferb went. I saw the front door open so I quickly made my way outside and looked around. It was getting dark and I couldn't see him anywhere. Where on earth did he go?

I stuck my head back in and called out, "Excuse me a moment, Linda I have to go out and find, Ferb."

I then dodged outside and began calling out my son's name.

"Ferb! Ferb come back!"

Oh, what have I done? Who knows what Ferb was thinking at that moment? Imagine, seeing his his dad, kissing another woman, just after he divorced his mother? I had to find him and explain myself to him, but how do you explain something like this to a six-year-old?

_~ Ferb's POV ~_

_(A few minutes before he went downstairs)_

I finished up the drawings within minutes and showed them to Phineas. He looked them over and gave me another one of his huge smiles,

"Wow these are great! You really know your stuff, huh?"

I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay well… I don't think we have everything that this thing requires. But I suppose we could substitute some things."

I tapped my chin and thought for a moment. Substitutions weren't the best idea when you're inventing and building stuff. I would prefer to use the exact materials we needed.

"Okay I think I have a screw driver and screws in the garage. Let's go get it."

I stood up and followed Phineas downstairs. I watched him walk by the living room, and then suddenly turn back around to look back in. He motioned me to come over, so that's what I did. I soon regretted it when I saw Phineas's mum on top of my dad… kissing him! Why on bloody earth were they kissing? Linda's not my mum! I've always been taught that only mums and dads are supposed to kiss! My dad and I both agree that it was bad of my mum to be kissing Mark, so why is he in here kissing Linda? This just... doesn't seem right!

"Hey guys," I heard Candace come up behind us, "what are you two looking a- Oh my gosh…"

All three of us stood in place and watched as our parents kissed their faces off. I heard Phineas make a 'wow' sound, and I guessed that dad and Linda did too. They broke apart and quickly looked over at us. As soon as dad's eyes met mine, I nearly fell apart. I just couldn't believe this. My mum replaced him and me with Mark, and now dad was replacing me with Linda.

I turned on my heels and headed towards the door. I heard my dad call out my name, but I just ignored him. The last thing I wanted to do was talk about this. I opened up the front door and darted out to the sidewalk. I turned to the right and began to run as fast as my small legs could take me. I don't know where I was going; I just knew I had to get away. I felt tears sting my eyes when I thought back on what I just saw. How could my dad do this? He said that he loved me! Was he lying all this time, just like my mum?

I must've tripped over something because before I knew it, I was falling face first on the pavement. After I fell, I an awful sting on my palms and my knees. Luckily I had my hands out though, otherwise my face would've been all scraped up instead. I sat up and put my dirty hands up to my face. I began crying uncontrollably into them. I so felt alone, was no one out there who cared for me?

"Ferb!"

I looked up and around. That sounded like my dad, and he sounded pretty close.

"Ferb answer me!"

More tears sprung into my eyes. My dad was out looking for me, he must still care about me then. I then did something that I haven't doen in a long time. I cried out to him,

"Daddy!"

I heard footsteps getting closer, and soon I saw the outline of my dad running towards me. Before I knew it, I was swept up into his arms and was being held tightly against his chest. I buried my face into his shirt and began crying again. I knew that I was probably in big trouble for running off, but I didn't care. My dad came after me, that was all that mattered now. He pulled me back and looked at me. I could tell that he was probably crying as well,

"Ferb are you alright? Are you hurt?"

I nodded my head and held out my hands, "I fell..."

He took a look at them, "I think they're just scrapes, but we should get them cleaned just in case."

I nodded and buried my head into my dad's shirt. I was prepared for a full blown lecture so I was surprised when my dad nestled my ear and said,

"I'm so sorry, Ferb."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's were I'll end it for now. lol, it was getting really long! Okay so what'd you guys think? :) Thanks for reading, review?<strong>

**P.S I drew a young Phineas and Ferb and posted it up as my profile pic. Feel free to take a look. XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ello everyone! XD**

**Woodshrew: I know right. :( But things will turn out alright.**

**LittlePlagueSpirit: *Que music* Because guess who is going to make an appearance? XD**

**Lummie: Correct, and yeah, Phineas doesn't remember ever seeing his mom or biological dad kissing... lol.**

**MrsFerb Fletcher-inator: His accent is to die for! lol, I've always liked British men. I hear the accent from any British guy and I'm like *eeeiiii!* Only on the inside though...**

**Kay, I don't own anything except the plot. **

* * *

><p><em>~ Ferb's POV ~<em>

I looked up at my dad with surprise. I'm the one who ran away and he's telling me he's sorry? Man, grown ups are really confusing.

My dad continued, "I'm so sorry that I hurt you, Ferb. I know that… you're not used to see me with someone else, other then your mother. But to tell you the truth I knew, Linda before I knew your mom. I… liked Linda for a while, and then when I moved back to England I met your mother and fell in love with her. Are you following me so far?"

I nodded my head.

"We had a great life for a little while, but soon your mother grew very bitter and wanted other things. She wanted things that… didn't include you and I in the picture. There wasn't anything I could do to change her mind, so I had to respect her decision and step aside from her life. And now that Linda's here, my feelings for her have grown and I've…"

My dad sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "… Ferb I know it's hard for you to understand, but I love, Linda. I know she isn't your mother and I would never try to replace your mother but I… oh, this is too hard to explain."

I gulped and spoke, "So… it wasn't bad that you kissed her?"

"Yes… well no, I mean… when two people love each other they… kiss and hold each other. That's how two people show that they love each other."

I was a little confused, "But… you love me, and you never… er…"

My dad smirked, "Kissed you like that? Ah, Ferb there are different kinds of love. The love I have for you is what any father should have for their son, while my love for Linda is more on the… passionate side."

I didn't answer, even though I was burning with questions.

"I guess the simplest thing to do is ask… what do you think of Linda?"

I gave him a thumb up.

"So… if I were to ask her out on a date, would you be alright with that?"

Dad dating? Isn't that for teenagers? I'm pretty sure that dad is not in his teens anymore. But I do like Linda; she can cook and knows how to decorate a house so it looks nice. Plus she has a son that was my age and liked to do the things I do. Yeah, if dad and I were to spend more time with this family, I'm all for it. I smiled at my dad and gave him two thumbs up.

He smiled and hugged me close, "Thank you, Ferb… now, let's go back and get you cleaned up."

I nodded and let him carry me back to the house. Once we reached it, Phineas came running to the door and frowned up at me,

"Ferb why'd you run off? And why are you bleeding?"

Now that we were in some light I could look at cuts and scrapes. My palms were badly scratched and bloody and my favorite pants were torn. I could see blood seeping through the material. My lip trembled at this; I did not like seeing blood, and my dad knew it.

He looked down at Phineas and quickly spoke, "Where's the first aid kit?"

Phineas pointed upstairs, "We keep one in the bathroom cabinet."

My dad nodded and carried me all the way upstairs. Once we were in the bathroom, he set me down on the sink and dug out the first aid kit. He started rolling up my pant legs and examined the damage. My one knee was completely covered in blood, while my other leg had some blood but mostly dirt covering it. My dad took out some wipes and started dabbing at my knee. I bit my lip and tried not to cry out.

"Ferb," my dad spoke, "what I have I told you before about running off?"

I bit my lip harder and looked down at my feet. He used his one hand to tip up my chin. His eyes were firm,

"Ferb I need you to answer me with your words. Shall I ask the question again?"

I shook my head and spoke, "That I'm not supposed to run off…"

"That's right, Ferb and that's exactly what you did tonight… you disobeyed me."

I glanced down again. I don't get in trouble often, but on occasion when I do, I hate it. The disappointment and hurt in my dad or mum's voice is worst then being sent to my room for the rest of the day. Their words get stuck in my head and make me sick in the stomach.

My dad sighed as he took a bandage and began to wrap up my leg. I looked up at him and waited to hear what he was going to do. Were we going to go home early? Was I grounded for a year? Would I still be able to visit Phineas? These questions and more worried me. Once both of my knees were cleaned and bandaged, my dad took my one hand and began to clean it as well. I clenched my other hand and tried not to cry again.

My dad finally spoke up, "Ferb I'm… I'm disappointed in you. I just can't believe you just ran off like that… after I told you constant times not to, I… you're just lucky that you didn't…"

My dad continued stuttering as I waited to hear what he had to say. He looked up at my eyes. His were filled with hurt and confusion, and I could understand why. I looked bravely at him and spoke,

"I'm so sorry for hurting you, dad. I won't do it again, honest."

My dad went to say something and then stopped. Then a small smile started forming on the side. I raised and eyebrow. Why was he smiling at me?

After he finished cleaning my other hand, he pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back and after he pulled back he tipped by chin up and spoke,

"I can't see how your mom could ever punish you. I used to find it heartbreaking when she used to scold you. I usually left that part of parenting up to her but… now I have to somehow take it over. Why are you so difficult to get mad at?

I just shrugged my shoulders and he gave my head a good ruffle.

"I'll tell you why… it's because I love you too much. I can't just bear to stay mad at you for long."

I smirked at him. He's told me something like this each time he was given the task to correct me. He gave me a full smile and helped me down from the sink,

"So what do you say, buddy? Want to stay for a little while longer?"

I nodded my head, so he gave me a little push out the bathroom door.

"Go find, Phineas then. I'll let you know when we're leaving."

I gave him a thumb up and darted into Phineas's room. I found him sitting on the floor with a bunch of different materials by his feet. He heard me walk in so he looked up. He smiled wide at me,

"You're still here? I thought your dad would've taken you home."

I shook my head and sat crossed legged next to him.

"Wow, your dad must be pretty cool then. If I ran off like you did, both my mom and Candace would be scolding me for hours. I guess your dad is pretty easy going, huh?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Are you okay? You seem a little sad?"

I didn't answer; I guess I was a little bit sad because of what I did, but also because my dad finds it hard to punish me. But what could I do?

Suddenly I saw a little green thing crawling over towards us. I jumped back a little, not knowing what it was. Phineas looked to where I was staring and smiled,

"Oh, there you are, Perry."

The little 'Perry' creature made a 'grrrrrgrrrrr' noise and crawled up and unto Phineas's lap. As I took a closer look I realized that it was a baby platypus. Who on earth has a pet platypus? Apparently Phineas does…

Phineas was petting the little guy, when he looked up at me, "Do you want to hold him?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh come on, Perry loves new people, don't you boy?"

Perry replied with, "Grrrrrgrrrrr"

Phineas picked Perry up and crawled over to me on his knees. He set Perry in my lap while I sat frozen. Perry looked up at me and started sniffing my clothes. A dog did this to be once… the end result was I getting peed on by the dog. But Perry didn't pee on me… instead he nudged my hand. Like he was trying to tell me something. I looked up at Phineas for help, and Phineas just smiled and said,

"He wants you to pet him. Go on, pet him."

I hesitantly brushed my hand against his fur and started softly rubbing his head. Perry loved it; he ended up flipping over on his back and started begging for a tummy rub. I smiled and started rubbing his stomach. His little back foot started kicking, notifying me that I found a good spot to rub. I started smiling and even let out a giggle. This was amazing… I am petting a baby platypus. How many people can say that?

Phineas chuckled, "See? He loves you!"

I nodded my head and continued petting this amazing creature. I've always wanted a pet, if I ever had one it would have to be a platypus. Perry settled down on my lap and started to fall asleep. I had one hand over his small head and he seemed to like the warmth on his head.

Phineas scooted closer to me and started petting Perry's back,

"My dad gave me Perry before he left… Perry was the last gift I've ever gotten from my dad."

I nodded at Phineas.

"Do you… ever talk to your mom? Do you miss her?"

I thought for a moment before answering, "I don't think I'll be able to talk to her again, but I do miss her…"

Phineas sighed, "I haven't talked to my dad in years, I don't even know where he is."

That's terrible… what kind of a parent just disappears on their kid?

"Perry is my last connection to my dad… when I hold him, I feel like my dad is holding me as well. Sounds kind of strange, huh?"

I shook my head. Seemed perfectly normal to me. This young boy wanted to feel a connection to his dad, and he gets that by holding a platypus. I continued rubbing Perry's head, when Phineas laid a hand on my shoulder,

"You know, Perry can be your pet too."

I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"We could share him whenever you come over… that is, if you ever want to come over again. Would you want to?"

I smiled and nodded my head.

"Awesome! Perry really likes you and, well I really like you too. Hey, how'd you like to be best friends?"

I nodded again and gave him a thumb up.

"Great, how about we shake on it?"

He stuck out his right hand and I stuck out mine. We both shook hands firmly and sealed our forever friendship. I continued scratching Perry's head, while Phineas scratched his back. We're probably not going to start building that flying machine tonight, but who cares? Now that Phineas and I are best friends we'll have all the time in the world to create and build. With both of our imaginative minds, we'll make the possibilities endless. Perhaps living in America won't be so boring after all…

_~ Lawrence's POV ~_

After Ferb left, I put the first aid kit away and started cleaning off the sink. I shook my head as I though about me letting Ferb off the hook once again. I was such a softy when it came to my son. He never required much, but I wanted to make sure he had everything he could ever want and need. Maybe I felt this way because I still have slight guilt for divorcing Annie. Ferb needed a mother and it didn't help that Annie has no interest in being that. I knew that my son is good at hiding his feelings, but I knew that deep down inside, this whole ordeal was killing Ferb.

I wiped a wayward tear from my eye just thinking about this, and that's when I noticed I wasn't alone. I looked towards the doorway and there stood Linda. She wore a concerned look as she stared at me.

I cleared my throat and spoke, "Ferb is alright… just skinned his knees and wrists."

She nodded her head, "I um… heard you talking to him a minute ago. You're a really good father, you know that?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "People tell me that all the time, but I sometimes have a hard time believing it."

"Why? It's the truth; you're doing an amazing job, even with everything that just happened to you."

"Th… thanks that means a lot."

We both smiled at each other for a minute. I rubbed the back of my neck and spoke,

"So um… what are we going to do?"

"About?" she asked,

"About us. I mean, I felt something… amazing when we were kissing on the couch."

Linda smiled, "I felt it too…"

I felt myself blush, "You did?" she nodded and I sighed, "I guess that means… we should um…"

She spoke up, "How would you like to go out for dinner tomorrow night?"

I smiled, "Yes, dinner sounds very nice."

I opened up my arms and she walked over and embraced me. I rested my head on hers and stroked her soft red hair. I knew that with time, everything would be alright again. I knew that Ferb and I would be alright again...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay okay... I know that Perry was picked out by Phineas and Ferb after they became brothers, but before I knew that I've always imagined that Perry lived with Phineas before Lawrence and Linda were married. So I kept to that idea and... well did this. So please, don't gripe or scream at me about Perry being here, because I already know what the series and movie show. This is just what I decided to do. :)<strong>

**Okay now that that's out of the way, thanks for reading! Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who seems to be enjoying this! XD I'm having fun deciding Ferb's past and putting it into play. :)**

**LittlePlagueSpirit: Thanks, I had a little tough time deciding what Lawrence should say to him. Without being too firm, but not being too soft either. lol**

**Lummie: Yeah, that was in... the movie I think? :/ Thanks!**

**Woodshrew: :( Poor Ferby...**

**MrsFerb Fletcher-inator: lol, I find it kind of weird when a Disney character is referred to as... ahem sexy. But yeah, there are a few good looking Disney characters that I like. he he he...**

** thewolfstar: lol, well thanks for reading! XD**

**leafs nation: He seems like a softy. For crying out loud, Lawrence didn't mind going on a carpet ride high in the air, while his son was being 'king of the world' on the T.V. lol. Thanks! **

**BlankGapPseudonym: Thanks so much! XD**

**karly05: lol, yeah like I said in the A/N, I knew what Disney decided about Perry. I based it on what I thought BEFORE they made that scene of them picking out Perry. ;) **

**Nomsworth: o.O Excuse me? Cheese on Broadway? Not... that I know of... and no, they don't eat cheese on me... Thanks for asking. **

**NevilleCanKickMattLewis'Butt: Aw... that sounds like a nice memory. :) Glad you like btw...**

**Okay that's it... oh, I own nothing... except the plot I guess... somewhat... oh, just read!**

* * *

><p><em>~ Ferb's POV ~<em>

I was sitting at my desk, reading a schoolbook when I felt Phineas nudged my arm. I glanced over at him and he smiled. He handed me a note and then looked innocently back to his book. I was perplexed at this. Note passing is a big offence… at least back in London it is. I look up at the teacher and waited for her to turn her back before opening up the folded note. I read it over slowly,

_Ferb, Mom said that you could sleepover tonight since she and your dad are going to most likely be out late. And since tomorrow's Saturday, you're welcome to spend the day at our house as well. So what'd say, pal? Want to spend some more time with me? Your friend, Phin _

I smirked after reading this. Guess he couldn't wait to tell me at recess, huh? I was also surprised at his neat penmanship and even more surprised that I was able to read most, if not everything the note said. Guess those collection of books I read at home are really paying off. I looked back up at the teacher and quickly scrawled out my answer on Phineas's note,

_I'll check with my dad, but I would really like to sleepover and spend some time with you tomorrow. Your friend, Ferb _

I elbowed Phineas in his side and put the note in his open hand. I glanced over at him, as he quickly looked it over. He smiled at me before ducking his head back to his book. I had this guilty feeling inside mixed with a bit of rebelliousness. Back in England, I wouldn't dare to even look away from my book, let alone pass a note. Man, American schools are so gullible.

After the morning classes, I grabbed my lunch and went on search for my new friends. I finally saw Phineas sitting with Isabella, Baljeet and Buford. He waved his hand and motioned me to come over. I made my way through the crowd of kids and sat down next to my best friend.

Buford looked up at me and spoke in between huge bites of his sandwich, "So, dweeb… you have GOT to teach me… that move you pulled on me yesterday. I need to know… how to use it!"

I grinned and shook my head. I'll never give away my little secret.

"No? What do you mean no?"

Isabella rolled her eyes, "No means no, Buford. Get over yourself…"

Buford grumbled to himself as he took a sip from his juice box. Phineas jumped up excitingly and whispered in my ear,

"You'll never guess what I found yesterday night."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I found my dad's old toolbox. Now we'll have the proper tools to each build a flying device. What'd you say? You still interested?"

I smiled and nodded my head.

"Well great!" Phineas looked to Isabella, "Hey, Izzy you want to come over tomorrow? Ferb and I are going to build flying contraptions."

Isabella smiled, "Sure, that sounds fun. I didn't know Ferb likes to build as well."

Phineas nodded, "Yeah he does! Last night we each made our own designs and we aim to start putting them together tonight."

"Wow, you two are getting pretty tight, huh?"

I froze as Phineas gripped my shoulder and smiled at me, "Yes, yes we are…"

If there's one thing about Phineas that I just can't seem to get used to, it's the fact that he always gets close and personal with me. I guess that's just his way of being friendly, huh?

The rest of the school day went on uneventful and before I knew it, the last bell was ringing. I raced out of school with my friends and saw both my dad and Linda waiting for Phineas and me. After we said goodbye to Buford, Baljeet and Isabella we hurried over to our parents. My dad smiled and ruffled my hair,

"Hey there, son how was school?"

I shrugged my shoulders and stuck out my tongue.

My dad winked at me, "That boring, huh?"

"Excuse me, Ferb's dad?" Phineas spoke up, "Can Ferb sleepover at my house tonight and spend the day with me tomorrow?"

My dad chuckled, "Well, I don't see why not. Linda you don't mind do you?"

Linda smiled and shook her head, "Of course not. Ferb is more then welcome to stay over."

Phineas smiled and gave me a high five, "Oh yeah! I can't wait!"

My dad laughed, "We should be off now. Linda I'll drop, Ferb off when I come to pick you up."

Linda grinned, "I'm the one who's driving, Lawrence. So, you're not exactly picking me up."

"Well… you know what I mean."

Linda just laughed and gave my dad a small peck on his cheek. My dad and I stood in place as we watched Linda and Phineas start their walk back to their car. I tugged at my dad's hand in attempt to hurry him up. I wanted to do what little homework I had so I wouldn't have to do it over the weekend. He chuckled and we began our own walk home. He walked with his hands in his pockets, while I grasped my backpack straps around my shoulders. I looked down at my feet and began playing a little game with myself. I had to avoid the cracks on the sidewalk; otherwise an atomic bomb will blow. I hopped and stepped carefully over the cracks until we reached home.

Once we were back, I darted to the kitchen table and took out my homework. Everything looked pretty simple; I'll have this done in no time. While I was scrawling out my answers I'd peeked up every once in a while at my dad. He was sitting with me, flipping through some sort of an antique magazine. I never did get why grownups like to collect and sell old things. I slightly shrugged my shoulders and quickly wrote out more answers on my sheet.

I was done within a half an hour, so I had some time to kill before going to Phineas's. I ran upstairs to my room and began packing. I packed what few tools I brought with me from England, pajamas, a change of clothes and a book. I never go overnight anywhere without bringing a good book. You never know, the electricity could go out or I might read a chapter or two before bed. After I zipped up my overnight bag, I went to my quiet spot in the closet.

As I was sitting in the dark corner, I couldn't help but think about my home back in England. My home was probably contaminated with Mark's belongings by now. Before I left, they were starting to renovate my playroom into something called a billiard room. He ended up kicking me out of my own playroom before I moved out! How rude can you get? But as I thought back to that day, I wished that I had handled that situation better…

A few days before my dad came back from America to pick me up, I was sitting in my playroom when Mark came in. I watched as he tapped his chin and took out measuring tape. After he measured the walls and windows, he looked down at me with a scowl,

"Get out of here boy, this is my room now. You won't be needing this room in the next few days anyway."

I narrowed my eyes and decided to try out my stubborn act. I looked back to my toolset and began tinkering with one of my toys. I heard Mark scoff as he walked over to me,

"Did you not hear me? I said get out of here, you stupid boy!"

I ignored him, and mumbled under my breath, "Speak for yourself you big fat stupid oaf."

I thought I had spoken quietly enough for him not to hear… boy was I wrong! As soon as those words left my mouth, he picked me up by collar and placed me on my feet. He gripped my upper arm tightly and gave me a small shake. He had flames in his eyes as he spoke,

"What did you say?"

I bit my lip and hoped that my silence would be enough to get me out of this. A painful slap across my face answered that. My right cheek flared up as my head snapped to the left. Mark gripped my face and made me face him again,

"You want me ask again?" he asked as he shook me, "What. Did. You. Say?"

I gulped back as tears stung my eyes. I slowly and softly repeated what I said to him, "I said, speak for yourself you big fat oaf…"

Mark nodded his head, "I see… and do you know what happens to little boys who use that type of tone on grownups?"

I didn't know, nor did I want to know. I used my fighting instinct and kicked him in the shins. Once his grip loosened on me, I slipped out of his grasp and darted out of the playroom and up to my room. As I hit the stairs, I heard a growl from Mark as he chased after me. Once I reached my room, I slammed the door and locked it.

A minute later, I heard the doorknob jiggling and someone banging on the door. Mark started yelling and screaming at me through the door, but I sat on my bed and ignored him. Soon I heard my mother's sweet voice trying to calm her boyfriend down. Once I heard them conversing, my first thought was 'Oh good, she'll calm him down and save my hide from Mark.' But sadly, I was wrong again. Instead I heard her stern voice call to me from the other side of the door,

"Ferb Allen Fletcher, you open this door right now!"

My heart nearly stopped. She only says my middle name when I'm in big trouble. So I made the smart decision to ignore her protests. Instead I hid under the bed and listened to her threats,

"Just wait until I get in there, young man! You know better then to speak rudely to others! Now, open this door right now!"

The better half of me told me to do what I was bid, but my protective side told me to ignore her and stay hidden.

"How dare you disobey me, Ferb! You are so going to get it when I get in there! Now I'll give you to the count of three to open up this door! 1… 2…"

I blinked out of that flashback and shook my head. That was definitely not one of my better days. Wonder what my dad would say if he knew what Mark did to me that day? I'd rather not think about that anymore, it's a bit too painful. Instead I looked down at my watch and saw that it was time to go.

I crawled out of my hiding place and grabbed my overnight bag. As I ran downstairs, I noticed that my dad changed his clothes and... was he wearing that sweet smelling perfume for men? Cologne? I wrinkled my nose at the stench, he may have put a little too much on. When he saw me he smiled,

"Are you ready to go?"

I nodded my head.

"Great, um... you probably already guessed it, but Linda hired a babysitter to watch you three tonight."

The thought never came across to me, but I guess that makes sense.

"So you make sure you behave yourself and do as your told. Same as tomorrow, do what Linda tells you to do. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded and gave him a hefty thumb up.

My dad ruffled my hair, "That's my good boy... now let's go. We mustn't be late."

I nodded again as he opened the door. As the two of us walked hand in hand to Phineas's house, my heart jumped with excitement. Now that we have the proper tools to work with, we'll be able to build our flying contraptions tonight so that tomorrow morning, we can try them out. I couldn't wait to get started...

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that... for now. lol, I have ideas already forming in my mind for the sequel. XD hee hee hee... Okay well, thanks for reading! Review?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people! XD I bring you a somewhat of a loooong chapter! :) Thanks to everyone who reads this story, and thanks to those who review, favs and alerts as well.**

**karly05: lol, yeah Lawrence would do that! And yes, poor Ferb. :( What's with me and making innocent people have terrible pasts? lol**

**Lummie: I'm not sure if it's an official game. I used to also play something like that with myself. And yeah, I posted the idea on my profile. It's called 'A Summer Back in England'. I thought of that story first, but I thought, 'what if I wrote this first?' :)**

**BlankGapPseudonym: Hello! XD Thanks, I'm glad you like. And guess what? You get more!**

**Hard Coaster: :( Poor kid... Oh, thanks so much for all your support on most (or all) of my P&F stories! XD **

**thewolfstar: I wrote out a summery for the sequel and put it on my profile. :) It's called 'A Summer Back in England' in case you want to check it out.**

**Woodshrew: lol, happens to the best of us. ;) And yeah, Mark is a #$%^&*! lol...**

**Okay guess that's it! I don't own P&F, so don't sue me! :P**

* * *

><p><em>~ Ferb's POV ~<em>

Once we reached the inside of Phineas's house, my energetic best friend grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. I cast a look over my shoulder to my dad. He just waved at me and told be to behave myself. I heard Linda tell the same thing to Phineas before I heard the front door open and close. As me and Phineas were getting ready to walk into his room, we were stopped by an unfamiliar female voice,

"So you must be, Ferb?"

I turned to look and a teenage girl was standing next to Candace. She wore a tank top and sweat shorts. Her brown hair was tied up in a ponytail and she wore blue glasses. My guess is that she's our babysitter. I only nod my head at her.

Candace smirked, "See? I told you that he doesn't say much."

The girl smiled at me, "Aw how sweet… I'm Becky by the way. Dinner should be here in a half an hour. I hope you like Chinese food."

I wrinkled my nose. I never had Chinese food before, wonder if it's any good?

Phineas smiled and tugged at my hand, "Okay, we're going to build some flying contraptions now."

Candace laughed, "Yeah right! Even if you do make them, they won't work. Don't you remember that little helicopter you tried to make? It fell out of the window and crashed."

"That's because I didn't have, Ferb with me at the time. He's able to look over everything and find any flaws that I missed."

Becky smiled and shook her head, "Such imaginations you two have. I'll call you two down when dinners here. Come on, Candace I'll give you a manicure while we're waiting."

Phineas and I looked at each other and stuck our tongues out. Why girls like putting colored paint on themselves is beyond me. After we retreated into Phineas's room, I put my bag on the floor and a thought hit me.

"Um… where should I sleep?" I asked,

Phineas gathered some tools and shrugged his shoulders, "You could bunk with me, I don't mind."

I shrugged as well. It didn't really matter to me; I just wanted to get building. I started looking over the two blueprints we made and was pleased with the results. Phineas planned to build some sort of a jetpack, while I wanted to make flying shoes. We would help each other with the two projects, and then we'll test them out tomorrow. Boy oh boy, I couldn't wait to fly around the yard.

As we worked, Phineas started talking about his life. How he met his other friends, how his dad had just up and left them, some arguments his sister and him had, how he got interested in building when he helped his dad build a birdhouse a couple of years ago… and I listened to everything he said. Sometimes he'd ramble on about something, so I'd bang my wrench on the desk to get him to stop. He would smile and apologize for that and I'd just shrug my shoulders. This was so different, I have never heard anyone talk so much in my life without getting tired. The nice part was that he didn't require me to say anything. Every once in a while I'd nod my head, shake my head or give him my famous thumb up.

About a half hour into building, we were called down for dinner. I was impressed by our progress. We were almost done and the night is still young. After we washed our hands, we raced downstairs into the kitchen where we were greeted by an amazing smell. There were little white boxes of food all over the counter. I licked my lips and took in that delicious smell. Maybe Chinese food will be good after all.

Becky smiled at me and handed me a plate, "Help yourself and meet us in the living room when you're done. I'll pop in a movie."

We're allowed to eat in the living room? Man, America doesn't seem strict when it comes to table manners. Phineas grabbed two of the paper plates and handed one to me. I nodded at him and watched as he spooned some noodles with meat onto his plate. I looked at all the different foods and scooped out the ones that didn't look too complicated or filled with vegetables.

After I grabbed a plateful of food, I followed Phineas into the living room. He sat down on the couch and patted the empty spot next to him. I quickly sat down next to him and crossed my legs so I could set my plate on my knees. I began munching out on some chicken, while Becky started up the movie. The title 'The Jungle Book' came up on the screen. As soon as I heard the beginning music start up, my interest was sparked. As I ate, my mind was soon engrossed by the movie. I used to watch all sorts of animated movies back in England, but I've never seen this one before. It was about a bunch of animals trying to get this human back to a village. A simple story really, but enough to catch my attention.

About a half hour into the movie, Phineas was nudging my shoulder and asking if I was ready to start building again. I would've liked to see the ending, but I wanted to fly more. I'll watch the end of this movie some other time. After we excused ourselves and put our plates in the garbage, we darted back upstairs and got back to work on our inventions. I tinkered with my winged shoes, while Phineas made sure the straps on his jetpack won't come undone. After that, we set up the handheld remotes and tested them out. The wings on my shoes began to flap, and the jetpacks engine began to run.

Phineas grinned at me and nodded, "We did it, Ferb! We built our first creations together."

I nodded and gave him a thumb up.

Phineas took his jetpack and placed it on the desk, along with my shoes. He turned and shrugged his shoulders,

"So… what do you want to do now?"

_~ Lawrence's POV ~_

"So where are we going?" I asked,

Linda smiled, "Just a nice little restaurant I know of downtown."

I nodded and looked at her as she continued to drive. I thought back to high school when we went on our first date to that Love Handel concert. I had won two tickets on one of those radio contests, and was eager to ask Linda to go with me. We were good friends at the time, but I was ready for the next step. Although I was too shy to admit that out loud. I was delighted when Linda said yes. She had explained that they were on their farewell tour and she had never gotten the chance to see them live. That had made me feel even more honored that I was taking her.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Linda's hand on my shoulder. I turned to face her and she was smiling,

"Lawrence we're here."

I looked up and saw that we were at… Oh my.

"This… this is the…" I stuttered,

Linda nodded, "Yes, this is where you took me before the concert."

"I can't believe this restaurant is still in business… and it looks exactly the same."

"Yes, they haven't changed anything in this place for years… well, shall we?"

The two of us walked out of the car and up to the entrance of this fine looking restaurant. The building was old and filled with priceless antiques. But the best part of this place was the outdoor view. You could eat outside and overlook a giant river that runs through Danville. And to top it all off, the food is amazing.

I walked ahead to grab the door for Linda and let her walk in first. She passed me a grateful glance as she walked in. I ended up taking a deep breath and mumbling,

"Well… here I go…"

_~ Ferb's POV ~_

As soon as Phineas and I began to play a game, Becky came in and told us to get ready for bed. I frowned and glanced over at the clock… it was almost nine. Yeah, nine was my usual bedtime, but it is the weekend. My dad would let me stay up with him on the weekends. Oh well, one should not argue with someone older then you… at least that's what I thought.

Phineas frowned at Becky, "Aw come on, Becky… just a little bit longer."

"You know the rules, Phin."

Phineas sighed as he stood, "Fine…"

"Good, I'll be back in ten minutes to check on you two."

After she left, I zipped open my bag and took out my pajamas. I couldn't decide if I should run to the bathroom to change, or stay in here. I glanced over at Phineas and saw he was already changing… with me still in the room. He noticed me staring so he froze and asked,

"Um… do you mind if I change in here with you?"

I shook my head. If he's comfortable… undressing with me in the room, then I should be comfortable with him in the room. I changed into my pants first, and shirt last. As soon as my shirt came off, I heard Phineas gasp,

"Ferb where did that come from?"

I went to ask what did he mean, when I suddenly remembered something. I still had that weird looking bruise that Mark gave me on my lower back. Oh bloody…

Phineas walked up to me and put a hand on it. I flinched away as it still did hurt a bit.

"What'd you do?" he asked, "It looks pretty nasty, does it hurt a lot?"

I looked at my lower back in the mirror and saw that it was beginning to fade, but it was still pretty visible. I shuffled my feet and mumbled out a quick excuse,

"I… hit my back on a chair or something…"

"Oh, really?"

I nodded at him, at least he bought it so I wouldn't have to explain-

"Bull, Ferb!" Phineas said with a frown,

...or not. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. Bull? Is that supposed to be some sort of a curse or…? We stood in place for a little while before Becky came back in.

"Okay boys did you brush- Ferb finish getting dressed, it's time for bed."

I did as I was told, and looked back at Phineas. A look of sadness passed over his face. He looked up at Becky as he walked out,

"I'm going to go brush my teeth now."

I was hurt that my friend seemed so sad now. Did I do or say something wrong? I dug my toothbrush out of my bag and followed him into the bathroom. As we brushed our teeth, I glanced over at him and noticed that he still looked sad and hurt. I didn't say anything and neither did he. After we rinsed out our mouths, the two of us walked back into Phineas's room.

Becky smiled at us, "Okay you two, hop into bed."

Phineas climbed onto the right side of the bed and so I took the left side. Becky flipped up the covers until it was under our chins. She gave us each a light kiss on our foreheads and spoke,

"Sleep tight guys…"

As she left, she flipped off the lights and shut the door. I was closer to the nightstand, so I flipped the lamplight on and turned to face Phineas. He had his back to be, so I nudged him with my hand. He sighed and turned to face me. I could see some tears in his eyes. Seriously, what's his problem? What'd I do?

He gulped and whispered, "Did you just lie to me before, Ferb?"

I went took shake my head, but remembered that I did tell a little lie. I didn't get this bruise from a chair, and somehow he seemed to know that. Instead of shaking my head, I nodded.

"But why?" he nearly cried out, "I'm your best friend! Why'd you lie to me? I would never lie to you!"

And now my own guilty feelings were kicking in. How could I hurt my best friend like this? And also, how did he know I was lying?

He somehow knew what I was thinking, "I could tell because of that look you gave me… now come on, where'd you really get that bruise."

I sighed as I flopped on my back, "Mark gave it to me…"

Phineas sat up and looked down at me, "Who's Mark?"

"My mum's new boyfriend."

"He… hit you?"

I nodded my head.

"What'd you hit you with?"

I shrugged my shoulders; I really didn't know what he hit me with. All I know is that I never want to be hit with… it again.

"Does your dad know?"

I shook my head and looked up at him, "You can't tell anyone."

Phineas's frown deepened, "I'm not supposed to hide anything from my mom…"

I sighed at this, "At least… don't tell my dad. I don't need him to…" I trailed off. As I thought about it a thought popped into my mind. What could he do? Run back to England and beat him up? I doubt that.

Phineas patted my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile, "I'll keep your secret, Ferb. You can trust me."

I raised an eyebrow, "What about your mum?"

"Well… if she asks me if you were ever hit, I'll have to tell her. But when do you think she's going to ask me that?"

He had a point, Linda will more then likely never ask that question. So my secret was still safe. I smiled up at him and he smiled back. After he sunk back down into the bed, we both faced each other.

Phineas grinned, "I ran into a chair once."

I grinned and nodded my head.

"It was in school, I was so embarrassed! I was heading towards the lunchroom and I…"

_~ Lawrence's POV ~_

Dinner was so good… pricey, but good. Linda and I both exchanged conversations about our lives. It felt good to tell her about Annie, and how she deserted Ferb and I for Mark. All because he had more money then I did.

Linda rolled her eyes at this, "Why does everything seem to come down to money? That's the same thing with my ex. He loved his job and he loved the money he was getting out of it. He loved it so much it ended up consuming him. Then when the time came to choose, he chose his job over his family. He and I used to fight over the phone everyday. Finally he came home, grabbed his stuff, said goodbye and that was that."

"You know," I spoke, "that's his loss. His loss that he couldn't tie himself down to his own family."

Linda chuckled as she took my hand, "That's what I love about you, Lawrence… you could always make me feel better, even when times are rough."

"That's not the only thing you love about me, is it?"

She grinned and shook her head, "Of course not, that's only one of the things I love about you."

I smiled and took her hand from across the table. This evening was probably the most relaxing and peaceful evening I've had in a long time. It was nice to have some adult time. not that I don't cherish the time I spend with my son, but it was nice to switch things up a bit. I looked down at my watch and gasped,

"Oh my, it's almost eleven o'clock!"

Linda gasped, "Oh dear, and I told Becky that we'd be back by eleven. We should probably go... now."

I called our waiter over and gave him our bill. After I signed the credit card receipt, the two of us stood and quickly walked out of the restaurant.

"I wish you would've let me help pay," Linda spoke, "the price really rose up since we've been here."

I shook my head as I got the door for her, "Don't worry about it, it was my turn to treat anyway."

"What do you mean your turn?"

"You bought us coffee a week ago, remember?"

Linda rolled her eyes, "Please that was only two small coffees, you had to pay for drinks, dinner-"

I pressed my lips against hers and got her to stop talking. She squeaked at first and soon after she returned the kiss. I felt her arms wrap around my neck as mine found their way around her waist. Our lips move rhythmically against each other, and I even heard a moan escape her mouth. She was begging for more, but now wasn't the time or place for more. Instead I pulled back and whispered in her ear,

"I said not to worry about it..."

She grinned at me as I took her hand and lead her back to the car. The ride home was quiet, but we still held each others hand. She turned to me once we were almost home and said,

"You want to stop at my house to see, Ferb?"

I thought for a moment and nodded, "Yes, yes I would."

She pulled up into the driveway and put the car in park. When we walked inside we were both greeted by Becky.

She smiled at us, "Hello guys, how was dinner?"

"Dinner was great," Linda answered, "thank you so much for coming over tonight."

"No problem Mrs. Flynn, I love hanging out with your kids." she turned to me and added, "I love your son too, sir. He's such a sweetheart."

I smiled at her, "That he is, Becky thank you."

While Linda was paying the babysitter, I decided to go upstairs and check on Ferb. Once I reached Phineas's room, I slowly and quietly opened up the door. It was dark inside the bedroom, but I could hear two sleeping noises coming from the bed. I tiptoed into the room and looked down on the bed. Even though it was dark, I could see Ferb's messy green hair and Phineas's bright red hair. It was such a cute sight, seeing these two friends sleeping together. Ferb was sleeping on his side and had his arm tucked underneath a pillow. His mouth was slightly agape, so a little moan would escape his mouth as he breathed out. I smiled down at him and placed my hand softly on his head. He moaned a little louder and snuggled down deeper into the covers. Phineas, who was sleeping on his back, suddenly flipped over on his side so that he was facing Ferb and flung his arm over him. I grinned at watching these two sleep. There was probably only one word to describe this... precious.

I felt an arm on my shoulder so I turned to see Linda. She was looking over my shoulder and down at the boys. She grinned lovingly at them and then switched her eyes to me. I'm pretty sure she and I were thinking the same thing about them. After we looked at them for another minute, the two of us tiptoed back out into the hall and closed the bedroom door.

Linda sighed lovingly, "They are so adorable. They act like they've been friends for years, even thought they just met the other day."

I nodded, "I think it helps that your son is so outgoing. Ferb is usually uncomfortable when it comes to new people, but he seemed to open up to Phineas right away."

"That's Phineas for you, he loves making new friends. Especially the ones who love to build and use their imaginations."

"He likes to build too? Oh, Ferb used to make and build things all the time back in England. He'd go over to his friends house almost everyday and the two of them would play and build together. I'm so happy he found someone that shares the same passion for building and creating as he does."

Linda smiled and placed her hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at her when she leaned up and started kissing me sweetly on the lips. I caved in and kissed her back as well. I felt her fingers entangled in my hair, while mine were gripping her back. We kissed for another minute, before I broke apart for some air. I leaned my forehead against hers and whispered,

"I have to go home now."

She nodded and kissed my cheek, "I love you..."

"I love you too."

After she walked me back downstairs, we shared another passionate kiss before I went on my way. As I walked back home, I could feel my heart fluttering. That's something I haven't felt in a long time. I knew right now that I was still deeply in love with Linda, and that more then likely, she was still deeply in love with me. That's when I decided what I wanted. I wanted to see her sparkling face when I wake up every morning. I wanted to be by her side everyday. I wanted to kiss her sweet lips goodnight before going to sleep. All these 'wants' and 'desires' could all be summed up into one sentence...

I want to marry my high school sweetheart and my one true love... Linda Flynn.

* * *

><p><strong>D'aw! Love is in the air! XD I don't know why, but Lawrence was hard to write in this chapter. Kind of weird... Okay so, I'm not sure but there may be three or four more chapters before it ends. But don't worry, the sequel will be in the works afterward. Who knows, the sequel may be longer then this one! lol... okay I'll stop rambling. Thanks so much for reading guys! Review?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! XD Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad everyone seems to like this still. :) This... is probably my longest chapter EVER! Hopefully it's not too long.**

**karly05: Thanks so much! I agree... precious fit perfectly. ;) I love working with Lawrence. He's so... different.**

**NevilleCanKickMattLewis'Butt: This would be the time to say... Phineas, Ferb... aren't you two a little young to be acting this way? Phineas: 'Why yes, yes we are.' lol**

**Angel-of-Energy: Thanks so much for reading. And I answered your question by PM, correct? :) **

**MrsFerb Fletcher-inator: Actually, no... Phineas is going to keep his lips sealed about this. That much I'll tell you. :) And aw, thanks. That means a lot. XD**

**thewolfstar: He's hard to write... but interesting as well. He's different. **

**Woodshrew: Thanks so much! :D**

**leafs nation: Wow really? I was hoping it wouldn't get boring or hard to follow, and so far it hasn't. I had trouble in the past when writing in POV's. But for some reason Ferb is pretty easy. You don't know what he's thinking during the series, so you can make it up as you go along. :)**

**LittlePlagueSpirit: lol, yeah he is a bit love sick, huh? And I got your hint *wink wink* lol... soon, soon we'll be seeing the ring.**

**Lummie: Yep, marriage. XD And yes, a sequel is in the works... at least in my mind. I put up a summery and title for it on my profile. Feel free to check it out.**

**as: I will, thanks! XD**

**BlankGapPseudonym: I'm glad! Thanks s much. :)**

**Hard Coaster: Me too... just as brothers tho. Sigh, so sweet...**

**Okay I don't own anything! Well... except for the stuff in my room... **

* * *

><p><em>~ Ferb's POV ~<em>

I was in a peaceful world, dreaming about London, when all of a sudden my eyes snapped open. I felt like something hit me in the head, nothing hard just enough to wake me up. All I could see was a white pillow over my head. When I sat up, I heard someone next to me giggling. I looked and saw Phineas looking a bit guilty. I narrowed my eyes and he spoke,

"Morning, Ferb did you sleep well?"

I pointed to the pillow that I found on my head.

"What, that? Well you were snoring, so I threw a pillow at you just now to wake you up."

Me? Snoring? That's the first time I've heard that. Guess I'm quieter when I'm awake. I took the pillow he hit me with, and smacked it over his head. He grabbed it and started laughing,

"H… hey! Ferb stop it!"

I smiled, grabbed my own pillow and started hitting him over the head with it. He laughed some more and started smacking mw with his own pillow. I stood up on the bed and started hitting from up high. He got the idea, and stood up with me as well. We broke out into a full-blown pillow fight. I think I saw a few feathers flying around. Suddenly I felt myself losing my balance. I grabbed unto Phineas's shirt in order to stop my fall, but he didn't expect me to grab him. We both fell off the bed together. I landed on my butt on the floor and Phineas fell face first on me. We both lied on the ground in a heap of laughter. Phineas leaned up on his elbows and smiled,

"You okay, Ferb?"

I nodded and gave him a thumb up.

"Okay good, I thought I squashed you or something."

I shook my head. Other then my but hurting from impact, I was fine.

Just then, the door opened up. We turned our heads and saw Linda standing in the doorway. She smiled down at the two of us,

"Good morning boys, I heard a lot of laughter coming from the two of you."

Phineas giggled, "I hit Ferb with a pillow while he was snoring and he hit me back. Before we knew it we were in a full-blown pillow fight. Then, Ferb lost his balance and fell of the bed, pulling me down with him."

"Aw, it's nice to see you two getting along so well. Well get dressed you two I have breakfast cooking up right now. Ferb I hope you like waffles and turkey bacon."

My eyes grew wide. Like them? I love waffles and bacon! I nodded my head and gave her a huge smile. She chuckled as she walked off,

"See you two in a little bit."

Once Phineas got off of me, the two of us changed into the clothes we were going to wear for today. I thought about wearing my new flying shoes to breakfast, but I decided to wait until I tested them first. Wouldn't want to fly around the dining room during breakfast that would be rude. So after I put my white and black sneakers, I darted into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Phineas was right behind me and the two of us brushed our teeth as fast as we could. We both spit at the same time, and splashed some warm water on our faces before running back out. We almost collided with Candace as we darted for the stairs. I heard her call after us,

"Hey no running in the house! Mom!"

I ignored her protests as me and Phineas took a ride down the banister. Once we reached the bottom, the two of us sprinted into the dining room and took a seat. I was panting like crazy, but man! That was so much fun!

Linda walked in with two steaming plates of waffles and turkey bacon and placed them in front of us. I breathed in the fresh aroma and a nice memory filled my mind. I spent a couple of days with my grandparents a year ago and each morning, my grandma made these huge delicious waffles. The butter would melt right off those fluffy golden waffles and to top it off, some of my grandpa's famous homemade maple syrup. Oh, just the thought of those waffles made my mouth water.

As I took a bite of Linda's waffles, my mouth watered even more. They're not grandma's waffles, but they are pretty darn close t being so.

"Are they okay, Ferb?" I heard Linda ask,

I nodded my head and smiled.

"Oh, I'm glad. Your dad told me that you two aren't used to having homemade cooked food."

I shook my head, "We are used to it, we're just not used to GREAT homemade cooked food."

"Why thank you, dear."

I gave her a thumb up and continued munching out. The bacon was just right too, not too crispy but not too soft… they're just right.

I heard Candace's voice as she walked into the dining room, "Mom, Phineas was running in the house again!"

Phineas stuck his tongue out and muttered, "Candace why do you have to be such a tattletale?"

"I wouldn't have to be if you'd stop running in the house!"

The two began to bicker, until Linda spoke up, "Phineas! Candace! Knock off the fighting, we have a guest to consider."

Candace sat down and grabbed her fork, "Ferb was running too…"

I scrunched up my face at her and stuck out my tongue. I was surprised upon doing so, I would never dream of doing something like that back in England.

Linda shook her head, "Ferb we do not stick out our tongues at the table."

I looked back down at my plate and felt slightly ashamed. The rest of breakfast went quietly, until Phineas pushed back his chair, "Mom may Ferb and I go outside to play?"

Linda smiled and nodded her head, "Sure, just make sure to wear a sweater. It's a little bit chilly outside."

"Gotcha mom! Come on, Ferb! Let's get going, we're burning daylight."

I nodded as I quickly stuffed the last two bites into my mouth. I smiled up at Linda before hopping off of my seat. I followed Phineas upstairs until we reached his room. After I put a sweater on, I grabbed my flying shoes while he grabbed his jetpack.

He smiled at me, "You ready to fly, Ferb?"

I nodded my head and the two of us walked downstairs. Phineas opened up the door to the backyard and the two of us walked out. They didn't have a huge backyard, but it wasn't small either. It was just right to fly around in.

I heard a gate open and turned my head to see Isabella walking in. She smiled at us both and waved,

"Hey guys, whatcha doing?" she asked with a sing song voice,

"We're getting ready to fly." Phineas replied, "See? Ferb has flying shoes and I have a jetpack."

"Ooh! Those look so cool, do they work?"

"I don't know… but we're going to find out right now."

I watched as Phineas put his jetpack on and clipped the straps together. As I began to buckle up my shoes, I saw Candace stick her head out. She called out to us,

"What are you two doing?"

Phineas waved, 'Hey Candace! Ferb and I are going to fly. Want to watch?"

Candace laughed, "Fly? Pul-leeze that simple back pack and those winged shoes are NOT going to get you off the ground." She continued laughing as she walked back into the house.

I rolled my eyes in amusement. That's what she thinks.

After we got ready Phineas looked at Isabella and nodded towards a seat, "You may want to sit over there. I'm not sure how good these things steer."

Isabella nodded and skipped over to the seats. I grabbed my remote and Phineas grabbed his. He smiled up at me and spoke,

"Are you ready for this?"

I gave him a thumb up.

"Okay then, in three… two… one… start!"

We pressed our start buttons at the same time. Phineas's jetpack kicked into action and my shoes began to flap rapidly. I soon felt myself being lifted up and off the ground. I looked up and watched as the tree branches above me got closer and closer. I smiled wide and started floating in place on my back. I soon began to do some summersaults and cartwheels in the air. My smile turned into pure giggles. I couldn't believe this I was flying! Without being inside a plane or a hot air balloon basket! I looked up and saw that Phineas was having the time of his life. He was flipping around and letting out loud 'wahoo's. I heard Isabella calling up to us from down below,

"I can't believe this! You two are flying around!"

Phineas laughed and let himself float back down to her. He held out his hand to her and I notice Isabella slightly blushing as she took it. He then grabbed unto her arms and lifted her up as the jetpack started up again. Isabella gave out a little shriek,

"Phineas not too high! Oh, I don't want to fall!"

"I won't drop you," Phineas replied, "don't worry, I gotcha."

So the three of us began flying and floating around the backyard. We got a few double takes from the neighbors next door, but we just waved and kept hovering around. I heard the door open again and saw Candace staring up at us. Her eyes and her mouth were wide open.

"Hi Candace," Phineas shouted down, "look we're flying!"

Candace pointed up, muttered something and then her face suddenly turned red, "Phineas you get down here right now! This is too dangerous!"

"No it's not! We're barely going above the tree."

"Get down here now, or I'm telling mom!"

"Um… what are you going to tell her?"

I looked back and forth between the two siblings. Were we doing something wrong or…?

Candace glared up at me, "Ferb get down here now!"

Do I have to listen to her? Not that I know of. I shook my head and did a triple flip in the air.

Phineas smiled over at me, "Smooth moves, Ferb."

I looked at Candace, who stomped her foot, "That's it, mister! I'm telling mom and then you two will be busted!"

I raised an eyebrow. Busted for what? I watched as she stomped back inside, and turned my glance back to Phineas and Isabella.

He just shrugged, "What does she mean by… busted?"

I shrugged as well and continued on with another back flip. Suddenly I began to smell something… smoking? I wrinkled up my nose and then felt my feet getting really hot. I looked down at my shoes and saw that it was shoes that were smoking up. I started freaking out a little, and quickly started to press a button on my remote to bring me down. Instead I shot forward, right towards the house. Phineas must've saw what was going on because I heard him shout out,

"Ferb! Your shoes!"

I watched as the house got closer and noticed an arbor hanging off of of the house. I twisted my body so that I was aiming for the arbor and grabbed on as soon as my body made impact. I made an 'oof' sound as I hit and gripped on tightly to the arbor. My feet felt like they were burning so I shook my feet and kicked off those smoking shoes. Instead of them falling, they flew around in circles and ended up flying up and over the tree to who knows where.

I sighed and looked down towards the ground. Phineas and Isabella must've flown back down because now they were on the ground looking up at me. I began to carefully climb down, and heard Isabella call up,

"Ferb don't! You'll fall!"

I didn't listen; I just wanted my two feet back on the ground right now. Suddenly I heard a loud snap and before I knew it, I was falling to the ground. I fell on my side and heard something in my left shoulder go 'pop'. I dizzily sat up and felt Phineas put a hand on my right shoulder.

"Ferb," Phineas asked, "are you alright?"

I went to nod when this excruciating pain formed in my shoulder. I winced and bit my lip. As I gripped my injured shoulder I shook my head at him and I heard him call out,

"Mom! Mom come quick, Ferb's hurt!"

Just then, I looked up and saw Candace dragging her mom out,

"See mom! They're flying!"

Linda wore an unamused look as she looked up to where she pointed, "I don't see them flying, Candace."

Candace looked up and made a 'meap' sound. Phineas called out again,

"Mom, Ferb hurt himself!"

That's when Linda and Candace quickly ran over and knelt beside us. She looked at me and asked,

"Ferb what happened?" I just bit my lip harder so she then looked up at Phineas and Isabella, "Guys what happened?"

Phineas had a shaky voice as he spoke, "We were… flying around, and then, Ferb he… his shoes smoked… and so he grabbed unto… the arbor and then the… the arbor broke and he… fell."

Isabella nodded, "And I think his left shoulder is hurt."

Linda frowned as she lightly pressed my shoulder. I cried out unexpectedly, the pain was so intense. My shoulder felt like somebody was punching it constantly. That's when Linda picked me up and carried me towards the gate.

"Children come on," she spoke, "we should get, Ferb to the hospital."

I held on tight to her neck and whimpered in pain. I don't like doctors much. They're always stabbing you with their needles and asking you if it hurts. Of course it hurts! You're stabbing me with a needle!

Candace ran ahead of us and opened the back door behind the drivers seat. Linda carefully set me down and began to buckle me up. I sniffed and looked up at her,

"Dad…?"

She smiled down at me; "I'll call your dad when we get to the hospital, sweetheart."

I nodded as she closed the door. Phineas and Isabella climbed in through the other door and Candace climbed up to the front. Phineas sat in the middle and scooted closer to me,

"Ferb does it hurt a lot?"

I nodded my head.

He frowned and gave my good shoulder a pat, "Don't worry, the doctor will make you feel all better."

I bit my lip again and tasted blood. I've got to get out of the habit of biting my lip. The drive to the hospital wasn't too long, but by the time we get there my shoulder was throbbing. I kept holding it and didn't stop the wayward tears from escaping my eyes. Phineas kept saying reassuring this to me, which helped me out quite a bit. Hearing him talk kept me calm and cool.

Once we pulled up and parked, I hopped out of the car and gripped my injured shoulder. Linda asked if I wanted her to carry me, but I just shook my head. I'd rather walk right now. Phineas caught up to me and took my hand. He gave me a worried smile but he also gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I half smiled at him and winced again in pain.

Once we walked inside, me, Isabella, Phineas and Candace sat in some available chairs while Linda went up to the front desk. I still held unto Phineas's hand as we sat and waited. I peeked at my shoulder and saw it almost sagging a little bit. I had high hopes that it hopefully wasn't too damaged.

Linda walked back over after a few minutes and kneeled down in front of me, "I just called your dad and he's on his way. The doctor can take a look at you right now, if that's alright?"

I nodded my head and stood up. The five of us followed a nurse and walked into an examination room. A young looking doctor stood in the room and smiled down at me,

"You must be Ferb, correct?"

I nodded my head.

"Okay, Ferb I'm going to have you take a seat and I'm going to take a look at this shoulder of yours. I'm going to ask you to take your shirt off first."

I didn't feel too comfortable doing this, but I wanted my shoulder to feel better. So with Linda's help, I was able to take off my shirt without hurting my shoulder too much. After that the doctor helped me up on a seat that lifted me up so I was at the doctors level. He smiled and carefully felt around my arm. After I yelped a couple of times he stopped. That's when I heard a familiar voice call out my name,

"Ferb!"

Tears sprung into my eyes as I heard my dad's voice. He nearly ran by the room I was in, and caught himself in time. His worried eyes met mine as he came over next to me and hugged me. I wanted him to hold me to take the pain away, but when he put a bit too much pressure on my shoulder, I cried out. He pulled back and held my face,

"I'm so sorry, son where does it hurt? Daddy didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry."

I pointed to my shoulder so he looked down at it, and then up to the doctor,

"Well… is it bad?"

The doctor shook his head, "Nothing's broken, his shoulder is popped out of it's socket so that will be pretty easy to fix." The doctor looked down at me, "It's going to hurt for a little bit, Ferb but I promise that it will feel better in a little bit."

I whimpered after hearing that it would hurt. My dad held my head and brought me closer to his chest. He kissed the top of my head and whispered, "It's going to be alright… doctors going to fix you up and I'll be right here."

I felt someone grab my good hand and looked down to see Phineas. He smiled up at me and spoke, "I'm right here too, Ferb."

I gave him a small smile and closed my eyes to prepare myself. When I felt the doctor grip my shoulder, I let out a small cry. My dad 'shushed' me and Phineas rubbed my hand. I kept breathing as I felt more and more pressure on my arm. Suddenly the pain was too much for me to handle. I cried out loud and soon I heard a sickening 'pop' in my shoulder. I let out one more cry and soon after my shoulder felt much better. Sore, but better then before. My dad rubbed my head and whispered in my ear,

"That's my brave boy, it's all over. You did good, son."

Phineas gripped my hand tighter and smiled, "Yeah, Ferb you did it! Do you feel any better?"

I nodded my head as my dad put my shirt back on and picked me up. I rested my head on his shoulder in search for comfort.

"Thank you doc," I heard my dad say, "is there any further instructions?"

The doctor smiled, "Just make sure he ices it for about ten minutes for couple of days. He'll be as good as new in a day or so."

My dad smiled and gave the doctors hand a shake. When he turned I saw Linda standing off to the side. She looked up at my dad and put a hand to her chin,

"I am so sorry, Lawrence. I turned my back for a minute and he's-"

My dad shook his head and kissed her cheek, "It happens, Linda kids get hurt. I don't blame anyone, it was just an accident."

She smiled at him then looked at me, "Are you feeling better, Ferb?"

I nodded my head and buried my face into my dad's shirt. We all walked out together and piled into Linda's car. Candace sat up front again so my dad could stay back with me. I sat on his lap and buried my face once more in his shirt. For the first time in a long time, I was terrified. I knew I could've been seriously hurt today because of some stupid mistake I must've overlooked on my shoes. But I didn't want to give up my dream of building and inventing. There's no way I'm giving up that easily. Once I'm better again, I'm rebuilding those shoes so I can do it right this time.

While my dad and Linda exchanged conversation about what happened, I glanced up and looked at Phineas and Isabella. They were both sitting quietly next to my dad. I reached out and grabbed my best friends hand. He looked over at me and smiled,

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. Why would I be mad at him? It was my fault those shoes didn't work.

As if he knew what I was thinking he said, "I know hey were your shoes but… you did get hurt at my house."

I shook my head and gave his hand a squeeze. He smiled wide and gave my hand a good squeeze back.

Linda pulled up to our house, so dad and me got out. Phineas waved and asked,

"Can I come over and see you tomorrow?"

I looked up at my dad and he smiled, "If Ferb's up for visitors, you'll be more hen welcome to come over, Phineas."

"And me?" Isabella spoke up,

"Of course, the more the merrier."

Before he took me inside, my dad looked at Linda through the driver window. She looked up at him and put the window down.

"I'll get Ferb's belonging later, if that's alright?" my dad asked,

Linda nodded, "That's fine… um, I guess we'll call off tonight's date?"

"If you don't mind, I think I should stay home with, Ferb."

"No, no, no I understand. We can maybe go out tomorrow or… whenever."

My dad smiled and gave her another kiss on the cheek. After he backed off, I spoke up,

"Thanks for having me over…"

Linda smiled at me and reached up to squeeze my hand, "Anytime, Ferb… I hope you'll come back and stay longer next time."

After we said goodbye to everyone, by dad walked up to our house, still holding me tightly. I let my headrest on his shoulder as we walked in. I was, once again, scared that I was in trouble again. It was obvious that my dad and Linda don't believe we were 'flying around'. I don't blame them it's pretty unbelievable.

Once we were inside, dad sat me on the couch and disappeared into the kitchen. Once he came out, he was carrying a bag of ice. He sat down on the couch and let me lay my head on his lap. He carefully placed the bag of ice on my shoulder, but I still grimaced a little. He patted my head and began running his hand through my thick hair.

He sighed and looked down at me, "So… do I even want to know how you fell off of the arbor?"

I thought for a moment and shook my head.

"Ferb I want to know what happened. Linda said something about you climbing up and slipping… while Candace said something about flying shoes and jetpacks. Care to help me clear this up?"

I went to shake my head, but a stern look from my dad told me otherwise. I thought about what I should say, it's obvious that he's not going to believe the flying story, so I'll just have to tell him what he wants to hear.

"I… I was climbing down form the arbor when it… it must've broke…"

That wasn't a lie; I was climbing down so I was in the clear still… at least that's what I hoped.

My dad sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Ferb, my boy what am I going to do with you? Why do you get into such scrapes? Don't you know how hurt you could've been today?"

I nodded my head and looked up at him.

"And yet you still chose to climb up that..."

He didn't finish, I don't blame him. If I had a son who climbed up something high up and unsteady, I would probably be speechless too... well, more speechless then I already am.

"Is that where you got that bruise from too?"

I looked up and raised an eyebrow. What bruise?

"You have a bruise on your lower back. I saw it before I put you shirt back on. Does it hurt much?

The bruise on my lower- oh! The bruise that Mark gave me. Bloody, dad saw it! I looked up at him and shrugged. He frowned and raised an eyebrow,

"Now that's not a plausible answer, Ferb and you know it. Shall I ask it again?"

I gulped and shook my head, "No it... was there before I fell..."

"Where did you get the bruise then?"

"I..." I started to say, "I got it back in England..."

"And...?"

I bit my lip and mumbled, "Mark did it..."

My dad's eyes grew wide, 'What did you say?"

"Mark did it..." I spoke louder,

"Mark he... he hit you?"

I nodded my head. My dad then took me up in his arms and sat me up, letting the ice pack fell to the floor. He snuggled with me and stroked my hair,

"Oh, Ferb I am so sorry. If I would've known I wouldn't have left you with them... please forgive me, son."

I hugged him back and nodded my head.

He continued to stroke my hair and rub my back as he spoke, "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner, Ferb?"

"I didn't want to be a bother..." I mumbled,

My dad pulled me back so he was looking at my face. He sighed as he pushed back some hair from my eyes, "You are my son, you will never be a bother to me. If something ever happens that makes you feel uncomfortable or hurt, you can tell me. I'm here for you... I'll always be here for you. No matter how bad it is, just know that I will always love you, Ferb... always."

I smiled at him and nodded my head.

"I can guarantee though, that you won't have to see Mark ever again. I will make sure he won't hurt you ever again, I promise."

I nestled up against his chest and yawned, "I love you, dad..."

He held me tighter and kissed my head, "Love you too, son..."

The two of us ended up dozing off that afternoon. I was tired from all the excitement from today, he was tired from probably being worried about me. I felt much safer then I ever had in a long time. My dad loved me and he'll keep me safe from my mum and her boyfriend. Not like he had to though, they didn't want me around anyway...

* * *

><p><strong>Oh all these sweet daddyson moments! :') Think I'm gonna cry! *starts wailing into a pillow* Okay I'm good... Anyway so, there's going to probably be two, possibly three, more chapters to go. And then... I'll get to write what happens years later! Wahahaha... Thanks for reading, review? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello to all who is reading this! :)**

**leafs nation: You betcha he's mad! lol**

**Lummie: Yeah, someone once told me to put commas before someones name, but it doesn't seem right to me at times. I used to be very good with punctuation, but alas, after being out of school for a few years... I just forgot I guess. lol. Yes there will probably be three more chapters after this, and then the next story will come into play. :)**

**thewolfstar: Why did you jump off the- no, no, I don't want to know... lol. Thanks so much! :)**

**BlankGapPseudonym: Mark is not going to appear again in this story... that much I can tell you. And your brother's name is Mark? And you could picture him acting like this Mark? o.O Erm... okay...**

**LittlePlagueSpirit: I love writing cute moments! XD I never thought I would write brother fluff or father/son fluff, but I guess I sort of can, so I may write more. :)**

**MrsFerb Fletcher-inator: I like long chapters too, but sometimes I don't have time to read them all! lol**

**NevilleCanKickMattLewis'Butt: Yeah I saw that... whoops. O_O Oh well, I'm trying to keep a look out for stuff like that. I could check it over three times and still miss a couple things here and there. Oh well... people make mistakes. **

**doofenshmirtzevilincemployee: Reminds me when I got my wisdom teeth pulled... the guy jabbed me several times with a Novocain needle and I could still feel him cutting open one of my gums... er, sorry that you had to read that. lol.**

**karly05: I can just picture Ferb having that phobia. Even if it's his only fear. :)**

**Okay I don't own anything... **

* * *

><p><em>~ Lawrence's POV ~<em>

I must've fallen asleep for about an hour or so. I didn't know I was so tired. When I awoke, Ferb was still curled up against me and in peaceful slumber. I gave his back a little rub and remembered something that made my blood almost boil over. Mark had hit my son! He had the nerve to lay his hand on someone that wasn't his! He hit MY son! That no good, bloody-dirt-bag-under-the-ground-under-the-mud put his hands on my son! Why if I were still in England, I'd beat the living crap out of him. I don't care if he may have thought it to be some sort of discipline. Ferb is my son, and I decide the consequences of his action, NOT Mark. And I bet Annie just stood back and watched. I bet she didn't even lift a finger to help my son. I can't even call Ferb 'her' son or 'our' son anymore; she has no right to that title anymore. Not ever since she stopped caring about him.

I remember the night before I left to come to Danville to pick out a house. I had asked Annie to watch Ferb while I was gone, and she looked like she could care less. I told her the sooner I found a place to live, the sooner we get out of her hair.

She just waved me off and said, "Fine, I'll watch that boy until you get back."

I remember how angry I was when she said that. I pointed a finger at her and spoke, "Annie he's our son, for crying out loud he's your own flesh and blood! He's your son as well as mine!"

She flashed an angry look at me, as she spoke, "I don't want him here, Lawrence. Mark doesn't like him, and I don't want him to leave me just because my ex-husbands son has to stay with me for a couple of days."

"No, Annie you wouldn't care if Mark left you! You only care if his money left you! Don't you try to deny it, you know it's true."

She played with the new gold ring on her left hand and shook her head, "I love Mark! He's my soul mate, my one true love…"

I sighed and shook my head, "You told me the exact same thing when we were dating… how long are you going to keep up with all these lies? You've lied to me, you've lied to Ferb and you've lied to your whole family! You probably told a little lie here and there to lure Mark in."

"I did not lure him in! He asked me out, remember?"

"Yes," I sighed, "he asked you out… when you were still married to me. And to this day, I still can't believe you're the same Annie that I was once deeply in love with. What did I ever do to make you hate me so?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "You and I want different things, Lawrence…"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes we want very different things. I want a family; I want my children running around all over the place. You on the other hand, just want money."

"No… I also want Mark too."

"Only because he's rich!" I rubbed my temple and shook my head, "You know what? Forget it! I'm done trying to reason with you, Annie! If you want to go ruin your life because of some stupid green paper, go ahead. You're free of me now; you can do whatever you please now. Just please… please try be good to Ferb while I'm gone. Don't do it for me, but for yourself."

She huffed and crossed her arms, so I grabbed her by the shoulders so she could look at me, "Annie… Ferb loves you. Whether you like it or not, he loves you. The least you could do is try to be a mother to him… just for this week."

She rolled her eyes and finally nodded, "I hate to admit it, Lawrence but you're right. I am his mother, so I should act like one. But just for this week… after this week, you both are going to be out of my life forever."

I nodded and backed away from her, "After this week, you'll never see or hear from me, or Ferb ever again…"

That was the last conversation I had with her. When I went to pick Ferb up a week later, Annie and I barely spoke to each other. The last thing she said to me was,

"Just leave, Lawrence… leave and take that boy with you."

Worst off, she said that within earshot of Ferb. I remember seeing the sad and pained look on my son's face after she said that. At that moment, I was happier that I had complete custody over Ferb. I told myself if things went well while Ferb was with Annie, I would consider letting him visit her from time to time. But judging by the look Annie and Mark were giving us, I could see we had overstayed our welcome.

Once I felt Ferb stirring against my chest, those thoughts I had about the past diminished. Mark and Annie didn't matter anymore, what mattered now was that I had Ferb. He was the one and only good thing I got out of my failed marriage.

I gave his unruly hair a soft brush with my hand, but he didn't stir again. Another thought came to my head. Before Linda called me from the hospital, I was in town… buying an engagement ring. When I passed by the jewelry store, I stopped in front of the window and peeked inside. I saw the perfect ring calling out my name, but I decided to wait. After all, we just got reunited a week or so ago. Before I walked off another thought hit me. We did just start dating, but we also had that incredible make out session on the couch. The feeling I had that night were definitely much more then what two people who are just dating feel. I then turned around and actually walked into the jewelry store. I leaned over the glass that separated me from the perfect ring, and could already see it on Linda's slim finger. Yes, I just had to get it! Even if I don't present it to her for a while, at least I'll have it. Before I could change my mind, I called over the salesperson and purchased it right then and there.

I reached into my jacket pocket and brushed the small velvet box that held the exquisite gift. I couldn't wait to give it to Linda, but there was one person that I had to get approval from first… my son.

He was my whole life right now and before I could welcome Linda and her children into my life, I needed to know that Ferb would be all right with this. Speaking of which… I began to feel him stirring again. I looked down at him as his bright blue eyes opened up. He gave his eyes a good rub and looked up at me.

I smiled and said, "Hey, Old Chap did you have a good nap?"

He nodded at me and yawned wide. I chuckled at him and watched as he began to try wiggle out of my embrace. I held him tighter and teased him,

"You're not going anywhere, you're my prisoner!"

He shook his head and continued to struggle even harder.

I began tickling his sides, which made him giggle a little bit. I finally caved and let him down off of my lap. He shook his green curls and walked away.

"Where you going, son?" I asked,

He looked over his shoulder and answered, "To the bathroom…"

"Okay then, well go on."

I watched as he quickly ran up the stairs and soon heard the bathroom door shut. I chuckled and decided that it was probably time to place an order for dinner. My face suddenly lit up with an idea. If Linda and I can't go out tonight, maybe she'll be willing to come over here?

_~ Ferb's POV ~_

After my visit to the bathroom, I decided to hang out in my closet. My shoulder still ached a bit, but it didn't bother me too much anymore. I gave it a slight rub and winced when I felt the slight pain. Yeah, any heavy lifting will have to wait a while.

Once I'm in the closet, I sit down crossed legged in a corner and just think. I don't know why, but I started thinking about my mum again. I tried focusing on something positive about her, but for some reason I wasn't coming up with much. She had to be kind to be during my really young years, but I just can't seem to remember. I would like to ask my dad, but I know that he doesn't like talking about her.

I sighed as I set my chin into my hands. I love my dad, but I also want to love my mum… even if she doesn't love me. If she hates me so, why do I still try to love her... I guess it's because she's the only mum I have.

I sunk further down to the ground until I was lying flat on my back. I kept quiet and just listened to what sounded like my dad walking around downstairs. I kind of have to wonder how we're going to get along without having my mum around. She used to keep the house looking so clean, she would attempt to make us a hot dinner and she would play around with us. I vaguely remember hearing her sing as well. She used to walk around and sing these sweet little tunes to herself. I think she even sang me to sleep a couple of times. That's all the good things I could remember about her. Even then, I may just be imagining those memories.

"Ferb are you in here?"

That was my dad. I sat up and crawled out of the closet. He was sitting crossed legged on my bed, a smile was written across his face,

"Would you mind if Linda, Phineas and Candace came over for dinner tonight?"

I smiled wide and shook my head. Of course I don't mind, I like them all. Even Candace, who seems to like getting Phineas into trouble.

"Well great, hey... come up and sit by me, I have something I want to talk to you about."

I stayed frozen in place. What'd I do? Am I in trouble?

My dad must've known what I was thinking, because he shook his head, "You didn't do anything, Ferb I just want to talk to you about something."

I shrugged my shoulders as I climbed up the bed and sat next to him. The two of us remained quiet for a few minutes. I glanced up at my dad, who was deep in thought about something. He was probably going to talk to me about a grown up thing, and he's probably thinking about how to describe it to me. I looked back up at him and leaned up against his arm. He glanced down at me, and put his arm around my shoulders.

He let out a sigh and spoke, "So um... I need you to be honest with me about this... what do you think about Linda?"

Haven't we've been over this? I did give him a thumb up about her a couple of nights ago. I looked up at him and nodded my head.

"Do you like her? Do you think she's nice? I need to know what you're thinking, Ferb."

I thought for a moment before answering, "I really like her, dad... she's good to us."

My dad smiled, "That she is. So... I guess my question is... well, how would you feel if I... I mean, if we... erm..."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Dad I'm six years old, I think I can handle anything."

My dad chuckled and gave my hair a good rub, "Ah, Ferb... you know how much I love you right?"

I nodded my head.

"Okay, this is hard to explain, but... what would you think about Linda and her children becoming part of our family."

My eyes lit up, "Phineas and I are going to be cousins?"

My dad suddenly laughed as he picked me up and placed me on his lap, "No, no, no... I was thinking more like... brothers."

I raised an eyebrow. He completely lost me.

My dad pulled on his collar nervously, "You see, Ferb... I love Linda. I would like to spend the rest of my life with you, her and her children. In other words, I'd like to... marry Linda."

"So," I spoke, "she would be like... a new mum for me?"

"Well... yes I guess she could be. You see, she wouldn't exactly replace your real mum per say, but she could be like another mother to you."

Another mother? I could have two mothers in my life? One that lives here and one that lives halfway across the world. How cool is that? Or maybe not so cool...

I narrowed my eyes and looked up at him, "Would I have to share my room with her?"

My dad laughed again, "No, Ferb you don't have to share a room with her. I'll be sharing a room with her... that is, if you say yes to me asking her to marry me. So what do you say, Ferb? Should I ask Linda to marry me?"

My dad was asking my permission to marry Linda? Well let's see, she can cook, she has a very nice house and she has a son that likes to build and play with me. All very positive things. I've always wanted to have siblings to play with. Having Phineas as my slightly younger brother would actually be kind of cool.

I looked up at my dad and smiled, "Yes, yes you should."

He smiled at me and hugged me tight. I hugged him back and heard him mumble, "Oh Ferb... things are getting brighter for you and I." as he pulled back he looked me in the eye, "Now you have to promise me you won't say anything to Linda about me wanting to marry her. I'm going to ask her tonight, and I want to wait for the right moment. Preferably when we can be alone."

I raised an eyebrow, "How will you know when it's the right moment?"

My dad thought and snapped a finger, "How about this? I'll give you a signal when I think it's the right moment, and then you can have Phineas and Candace go upstairs to your room? You could be my little secret agent who helps me out with my mission."

My eyes and smile grew wider. I loved it when I become his little secret agent. It makes me feel so grown up.

"Okay a signal... a signal..."

I grinned, "How about, 'Ferb why don't you show Phineas and Candace your room?'"

My dad smiled and ruffled my hair, "And that's why you're my little secret agent. Okay then, that will be the signal."

I nodded my head and leaned up against his chest. I could feel his heart beating faster, as was mine. I guess we were both anxious to invite Linda and her family into our lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Okayz, next chapter will have the proposal! Eeeeeiiii! So there will probably be... three more chapters to this story. Next will be the proposal, the one after will have some in between stuff and the last will be the wedding. I can't decide, should I add a sneak peek or a hint concerning the sequel? I'm excited to write that one! XD<strong>

**Okay, thanks for reading! Review? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello people... **

**BlankGapPseudonym: I actually got the 'dirt-bag-under-the-ground-under-the-mud' from this funny podcast. It seemed fitting for this...**

**NevilleCanKickMattLewis'Butt: That's where I heard that line from! Enchanted. As I was typing up I lierally froze and thought, 'where'd I hear this before...?' lol, thanks!**

**MrsFerb Fletcher-inator: Sneak peek it is... at the end of this chapter. ;)**

**karly05: I haven't seen Miss Nitpicky in a while. How's it going, yo? hee hee hee...**

**thewolfstar: um... thank you? lol XD**

**LittlePlagueSpirit: Yeah, I'm glad that I decided to do Lawrence's POV as well... it ties the story together nicely...**

**Woodshrew: Agent Ferb!**

**leafs nation: Really? Your favorite? Wow... that mean a lot. Thank you! :)**

**Lummie: I hope you get to feeling alright with everything. Yes, Linda has an ex as well. **

**Hard Coaster: ;) **

**Okay I own nothing! Btw... did anyone see the P&F episode on YouTube with the stone age? I was laughing so much watching it!**

* * *

><p><em>~ Ferb's POV ~<em>

As soon as Linda and her family walked through the door, a delicious aroma filled the house. She baked some sort of a casserole and brought it with her. Man, I am going to bed with a full stomach tonight. Phineas ran up to me right away and hugged me tight,

Once he pulled back he asked, "Ferb are you feeling better? How's your shoulder?"

I gave him a thumb up and he smiled at me. My dad called us over and told us that it was dinnertime. As we all sat at the table together I had this warm feeling inside of me… and no it wasn't from this steaming plate of food. It was more of a comfort feeling. Watching my dad and Linda sharing conversation, hearing a few small exchanges between Phineas and Candace… it almost feels like we are a family already.

Phineas nudged my foot and motioned over towards our parents. I looked over to see the two of them holding hands, and gazing at each other. The rest of their food was being left untouched. I glanced over at Phineas and grinned, earning a grin back from him. I had a feeling that my dad was going to say our code word any minute now.

I helped myself to another plate of the casserole and watched as Candace and Phineas started arguing back and forth once again. I started getting in on it by nodding whenever Phineas said something. Candace would roll her eyes at me and mutter,

"Ugh… not you too."

After I finished my second helping of the casserole, I heard my dad say my name. I looked over at him and he smiled,

"Ferb why don't you show Phineas and Candace your room."

The signal! That was the signal! I exchanged a knowing wink with him and looked at Phineas and Candace,

"Want to see my room?"

Phineas immediately hopped out of his seat, while Candace just rolled her eyes,

"I guess I'll come up and see your room for a minute."

A minute? That's not enough time. I'll have to figure out a way to keep her upstairs a bit longer then that. The three of us clambered up the stairs, and Phineas let out a whistle,

"Your house is pretty big."

I raised an eyebrow. Our apartment was so much smaller then his house, why was he calling it big?"

"Just look around, you guys have so much space. I bet you run around in here all the time."

Ah, he must be referring to the lack of furniture we have. It does make the place look kind of big… but not really. I looked back down the stairs and sent a silent 'good luck' to my dad.

_~ Lawrence's POV ~_

After the children went upstairs, I turned my attention to the dirty dishes. They were all paper and plastic ware, so they could just be disposed of in the garbage. Linda arose and helped me clean up as well. As I watched her, my heart began to beat faster again. I could feel sweat forming around my forehead and my hands began to shake. There was no way I could ask Linda to marry me without having a nervous meltdown. I had to get it together before I lose conscious…

"Lawrence are you alright?"

I blinked twice and said something intelligent to her, "Huh?"

She chuckled, "You've been staring at me for the past two minutes."

I felt my face flush red. Was I really out of it for that long?

"I'm sorry," I spoke, "I was… uh… thinking about something."

Linda gave me a knowing smile and rolled her eyes playfully, "Whatever you say…"

I looked down at my feet and started rubbing my neck. It was now or never Fletcher, don't be a yellow belly. Just pop the question already!

"Um, Linda?" I asked,

"Yes, Lawrence?" she replied sweetly,

"I um… I wanted to er… as k you something."

I was stuttering… how embarrassing. But surprisingly, she just took my hand and looked up at me,

"There's no need to be nervous, Lawrence… it's just me after all. Just say what you have to say"

I sighed and closed my hand on hers, "If it were only that simple." After I collected my thoughts, I tired again, "Linda we've known each other for a while now. And we were once in love back in high school, and judging by the other night, I think we still are."

Linda nodded at me so I continued,

"When I came back to America, I never imagined having another encounter with you again. And now that I have… I don't want to let you go again. Letting you go was my mistake, and I don't want to make the same mistake again…"

With that, I sunk down on one knee while still holding unto her hand. Linda's eyes grew wide as I went down. I fished into my pocket and pulled out the small velvet box.

"Linda Flynn," I spoke, "my true love and my soul mate, I love you with all my heart and I want to invite you back into my life. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears sprung into Linda's eyes after I proposed. She wasn't saying anything so I was afraid that I did something wrong or offended her. But once Linda came down to my level and threw her arms around me, I knew that I was all right. I heard her crying into my shoulder, and when she pulled back she wore a huge teary smile,

"Yes… my answer is yes."

I smiled nervously, "You… you will?"

"Of course I will!"

I smiled wide and popped open the lid on the small box. When Linda saw the ring she gasped,

"Oh, Lawrence…"

I chuckled as I pulled it out and carefully slipped it on her left hand. The gold band was lined with several small diamonds, but those small sparkles weren't the reason why it caught my eye. A blue sapphire right in the middle of the ring was what drew me to it in the first place. The large blue jewel matched Linda's eyes perfectly.

She looked down at the ring on her finger then back up at me, "Lawrence it's gorgeous."

I smiled, "Well it is pretty… but you're the one who's gorgeous."

She smiled and the two of us continued to gaze into each other eyes. A small sound of laughter turned our heads to the staircase. I saw our children looking through the bars of the staircase, giving us huge smiles.

Ferb gave me a playful eye roll and spoke, "Well don't just sit there… kiss her!"

I glanced back at Linda as she looked back my way. She gave me a sweet smile as I put my hand up to her face,

"I love you…" I spoke,

"And I love you..." she replied,

Right as our lips met, I could hear Phineas cheering for us.

* * *

><p><strong>*wipes tears from eyes* D'aw! I think this has to be my favorite proposal that I've written so far. Okay so what do you think? Thanks for reading. review?<strong>

**...And now for a little extra sneak peek for 'A Summer Back in England'... maybe more like a trailer...**

* * *

><p><em>Everything was going well in the FlynnFletcher household. Lawrence and Linda have been happily married for years, Candace was planning her own marriage to Jeremy and Phineas and Ferb are as close as two brothers can be. Nothing would be able to tear this family apart until..._

_ *phone rings*_

_"Ferb," Lawrence asks, "how would you like to go back to England for a while?"_

_"How long is a while?" Ferb asks,_

_"... for most of the summer."_

_"Are we all going?"_

_"No, Ferb," Lawrence spoke softly, "she called and wants you to visit..."_

_*dinner dishes are smashed and Ferb is in his room crying*_

_*Ferb thinking* Why does she want me back? She never wanted me before!_

_"Dad don't make me go." Ferb pleaded,_

_Lawrence sighed, "I don't have a choice, son..."_

_*plane takes off with Ferb inside and lands in England* _

_*He's sitting in a car, and it pulls up to a big fancy mansion. A small boy peeks out through the window at him, then disappears behind the curtains*_

_*His mother comes walking out in a fancy looking outfit*_

_"Ferb darling, give mummy a big hug!"_

_*They hug, but Ferb is wearing a huge frown as he sees Mark walk out*_

_*Ferb walks around the house and is thinking* This doesn't seem right... I don't remember the house being so big._

_*scene changes to Ferb taking a walk. All of a sudden a young woman who was jogging runs into him*_

_"I am so sorry," she speaks, "I didn't see... Ferb?"_

_*Ferb looks at her and realizes who she is."_

_"Adria?"_

_*scene changes to a yelling Mark, and Ferb intervening. Ferb get's slugged in the eye as the scene changes...*_

_"He's going to be the death of me", Ferb speaks while sitting next to Adria, "I can't go to sleep without thinking he's watching me, waiting for the kill."_

_Adria looks up a him, "Then leave..."_

_"If only it were that easy..."_

_*Scene goes to Adria and Ferb, who are looking deeply into each others eyes. Just as they lean closer... blackness*_

_Phineas and Ferb Presents: A Summer Back in England._

_~Coming soon..._

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of a lame attempt to make a trailer, but you get the idea. lol. Thanks again for reading.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! XD How y'all doing?**

**Michi41: lol, I have those days too. And Adria is mentioned in the first chapter. She's Ferb's only friend** **that he had to leave behind in England. :(**

**karly05: lol, that's Ferb for you. He always seems to know the right moments to kiss... now if he could only push his brother to do the same in the series.**

**Hard Coaster: Oh, hee hee... it is a little bit weird to watch. They speak funny and... it's just bizarre. I got to say though, it's a pretty interesting thing that they're doing. Going back in time and all that. My new fav episode has to be Excaliferb though... **

**MrsFerb Fletcher-inator: You're welcome. ;) Glad you're excited.**

**NevilleCanKickMattLewis'Butt: ;D lol**

**Angel-of-Energy: Thanks, and yeah that's what I pictured too. Now all I need is a soundtrack for it. **

**Radar180: Aw well thank you! Glad you like! :)**

**blank reviewer: Thanks!**

**leafs nation: lol, well there will be two more chapters after this one and then, sadly it must end. But maybe I can make up one shots as their life goes on. In the next chapter we'll see a bit more of the Flynn and Fletcher family coming to meet each other.**

**thewolfstar: Hee hee... I will start it when this one is done. ;)**

**Woodshrew: Huh? lol**

**Lummie: Ouch! Well I hope your eye is okay. Three questions, huh? :) he he he...**

**LittlePlagueSpirit: I wasn't going to have Lawrence tell his exwife that he's remarrying. Not really any of her business anyway... besides she'll probably just be like, 'Why are you calling me, Lawrence? I don't care if you're marrying again! Goodbye!' But that's just what I think...**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb...**

* * *

><p><em>~ Ferb's POV ~<em>

I awoke with a start, and sat straight up in bed. I was panting, my eyes were glassy and my body was damp with sweat. My bed sheets were a tangled mess and pushed aside. I looked around the room nervously and realized I was still in America.

I just had the worst nightmare that I could ever imagine. Dad left me back in England with my mum and Mark forever… and it was terrible. The two of them were screaming and hitting me, and I couldn't get away. My small cries could not stop them from damaging my small and helpless body. Right when it was at its worst, I awoke.

My throat felt a little scratchy, so I guessed that I was probably crying out in my sleep. I knew I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, so I hopped out of bed and scampered off down the hall until I reached my dad's room. I looked inside and could hear the sound of my dad sleeping. I thought it best not to disturb him, but as I went to back away I stepped on a squeaky floorboard. I heard my dad groan and sit up in bed. He must've seen me because he asked,

"Ferb…? Is that you?"

I walked into his room and next to his bed. He rubbed his eyes and picked up his glasses off of the nightstand. Once he could see me he asked,

"Are you alright? Do you need some water?"

I shook my head.

"Are you not feeling well? Tell daddy what's wrong, son."

"I had a bad dream about mum and Mark…" I whispered,

"Oh, Ferb… come up here on the bed."

I hopped up unto his bed and crawled under the covers next to him. He put his arm around my back and drew me closer. I felt his hand start to rub my back as he whispered,

"There, there now, it was all just a dream… you're safe now."

I felt my lip trembling as the need for tears came. Before I could stop it, a small tear fell out of my eye and rolled down my face. My dad used his other hand and wiped it away carefully with his thumb. I looked up at him and couldn't help but whisper,

"Don't ever leave me, dad…"

He looked down at me and held me tighter, "Ferb I would never leave you. You know that I would never do that to you. I love you so much, son and nothing's going to change that."

I decided to ask something that's been bothering me for a while, "Dad why doesn't mum love me anymore? Did I do something wrong to make her hate me?"

"No, Ferb you've done nothing wrong. Your mother she's… she's changed over the years. But I know that she still loves you, even if she doesn't show it, she still loves you."

I found that hard to believe, but my dad was normally right so I decided to trust him on this. Even though I trust him, I couldn't stop a whimper from escaping my mouth.

"Ferb?" my dad spoke,

I didn't answer, my sad emotions took over and before I knew it, I was crying. I felt my dad's arms wrap around me and pull me up so I'm lying on his chest. I buried my head into his shirt and began felt my body start to tremble as I cried harder. I couldn't help myself; all my trapped emotions abut everything that went on this past year or so were all coming out at once. The fights my parents had, the screaming, the yelling, the beatings… it was all coming out at once.

I could hear my dad desperately trying to comfort me, "Ferb… shhh, it's okay… oh, Ferb please stop crying."

Hearing this just made me cry even more. I wailed into my dad's shirt and clenched my fists. I just couldn't stop crying, I wanted to but for some reason I couldn't.

"Tell me what's wrong, son. Come on, Ferb use your words… tell daddy what's wrong."

I gulped back another sob and lifted my head up so I could get my words out, "I know why she doesn't want me. I'm a bad boy, I'm bad and she doesn't like it when I'm bad. That's why, Mark hit me, I called him a stupid fat oaf and he beat me. And then mum yelled at me and I… I… I'm so sorry, daddy!"

I let my head fall back down as I trembled more and more. I felt my dad shift so he was sitting up, but he still kept his arms around me. He rubbed my back and neck, but I still felt no comfort.

My dad pressed his cheek against my hair and tried 'shushing' me again. I finally got a hold of myself, and was able to stop myself from crying out loud. He pulled back again to look at me. He sighed and grabbed a tissue from the nightstand. He wiped my damp cheeks and put the tissue against my nose.

"Blow into it." He spoke,

I blew out through my nose and cleared out any snot that was left. He grabbed another tissue and started dabbing my eyes with it. His face was soft as he spoke,

"Ferb… you are not a bad boy, you are not capable of being bad. Yes, calling Mark a… stupid fat oaf was very naughty, you know better then to call somebody that."

I sniffed, "He tried to kick me out of my playroom, it wasn't fair…"

"Nonetheless, you should've done what you were told and not called him any names… but he had no right to beat you for it."

I stayed silent. My throat was a little scratchy again, so I didn't feel like talking anymore. Dad studied my face, he was probably trying to read me but my expression was unreadable. He sighed and drew me closer to his chest again. He rubbed my hair and spoke,

"He can't hurt you anymore… he won't… I won't let him. You mean everything to me, son. You're irreplaceable and unique, my boy… and I love you so much."

I nodded and muttered, "Love you too, dad…"

I heard him speaking to me, but my eyelids began to grow heavy. I snuggled up to him, and felt his weight shift as he lied back down. He kissed my head and whispered,

"Sleep well, son… I love you so much…"

I felt so much better knowing now. The nightmare that haunted my mind began to fade, soon I was dreaming about the better life I was going to have with my dad, Linda, Candace and of course, Phineas.

_~ Lawrence's POV ~_

As I watched my son fall asleep, I couldn't help but feel shocked at Ferb's sudden outburst. Who knew someone so young could be hiding so much, and suffering from it? I'll confess, I admired Ferb's spirit when he attempted up stand up to that buffoon but I can't let such behavior as calling someone a 'big fat oaf' just slip away. Ferb has been taught to respect those that are above him, even if he doesn't like what they tell him to do. Yes, some sort of punishment should have been in order for Ferb's defiance, but beating the child until he's black and blue is not the way to do it.

I sighed and leaned my head further down into the pillow. Ferb groaned against my chest, and then fell back into breathing steadily. I cracked a smile and thought for about the millionth time, how did I get so lucky? I have an amazing son; I'm going to marry the woman of my dreams and we're all going to live together as one big happy family.

I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep.

_~ Ferb's POV ~_

When I awoke, the sun was shining through the window and into my eyes. I turned my head over so I wasn't looking at the sun anymore and started drifting back off. I suddenly picked my head up and looked around. Wait a second… this isn't my room. How did I get in here? That's when I remembered the nightmare I had last night. I must've stayed in dad's the rest of the night and he somehow must've slipped out without disturbing me because I don't see him here anymore.

I shrugged my shoulders and lied my head back down. It's Sunday so I could sleep as long as I wanted. I drifted back off to dreamland, when I unexpectedly started to feel the bed shake. My eyes flew open and I looked up. I was surprised when I saw Phineas, bouncing up and down on the bed. He smiled down at me as he kept jumping,

"Good morning, Ferb! Get up! Get up! We're all going out to breakfast."

I groaned and pulled the covers up and over my head. I repeat it's Sunday… I'm going to stay in bed a little bit longer. But Phineas didn't seem to get the message. I felt him land next to me and soon he began shaking me. I moaned out protests but he didn't stop,

"Come on, sleepyhead! I'm starving, aren't you starving?"

"No…" I moaned, as I attempted to kick Phineas away.

I felt his hands grab my side and he began tickling me. I giggled out unexpectedly, and kicked harder. He started laughing as he tried to take the covers off of my head. I grabbed the covers in attempt to keep them over my head. Phineas tried pulling harder, but it was no use. I was stronger then him. I heard Phineas huff in exasperation and then he sat on top of me. I let out a deep breath as I felt his body on mine and then he started tickling my sides again. Laughter escaped my mouth as I flipped up the covers and tried to get him to stop.

Once he saw my face he smiled, "There you are! I thought the bed monster ate you."

I gave my eyes a good rub and looked up at him, sleepily.

"Well aren't you hungry?"

I shook my head.

"No? But we're going to this place that serves the best pancakes and ice cream on top. It's going to be great!"

Ice cream for breakfast? Now I've heard it all. I yawned and put my hands up behind my head and just started at Phineas.

He frowned at me, "Come on, Ferb I'm really hungry."

I grinned up at him, but still didn't move.

"Please get up, I'll do anything!"

I raised an eyebrow, "I can't get up…"

"You can't? Well why not?"

"You're still sitting on my stomach…"

Phineas looked down and chuckled, "Oh yeah… sorry about that."

After he rolled off of me, I sat up and stretched my arms over my head. That's when I heard my dad laughing. I looked to the door and saw my dad and Linda watching us in amusement.

"Good morning, Ferb," my dad spoke, "I hope you don't mind, but Phineas was eager to see you. So I allowed him to come upstairs and wake you up."

I gave him a shrug as I kicked the covers away and crawled out of bed. That's when I heard my stomach growl hungrily.

Phineas must've heard it too, "Whoa, Ferb your tummy sounds angry. We'd better get it fed and fast!"

I smiled as I walked out of the room to get changed. My dad caught my shoulder and looked down at me, "Where do you think you're going? Where's my good morning hug?"

I grinned and stuck out my arms so he could pick me up. He quickly swooped me up and held me tight against his chest. I heard an 'aw' from Linda as she watched us embrace. My dad pulled me back and started kissing my cheek over and over again. I whined in embarrassment. I don't mind when dad showers me with affection, but does he have to do it with Phineas and Linda watching?

He finally chuckled and placed me back down, "Okay, son go brush your teeth and get changed so we can get going."

I gave him a thumb up before scampering off to the bathroom, Phineas was right behind me. As I brushed my teeth, Phineas stood in the doorway and spoke,

"I don't remember my dad doing that to me."

"Doing what?" I asked with a mouthful of toothpaste,

"What your dad just did to you… lifting you high up in the air, hugging you, kissing you…"

I looked down at him and shrugged.

"Guess what I'm trying to say is that I wish my dad treated me like the way your dad treats you."

I spit out my toothpaste and spoke, "You know… we'll be able to share soon."

Phineas eyes lit up, "Really? You'll really share your dad with me?"

I rinsed my mouth out and nodded my head. After I climbed down from the school, Phineas attacked me with a tight hug,

"Thanks, Ferb…"

I smiled and hugged him back. After we separated, I made my way into my room and picked out what I wanted to wear. As I dressed, Phineas continued to speak to me,

"So can I call him dad?"

I shrugged, "After they're married, I suppose…"

"Okay… and then you can call my mom, your mom as well… right?"

I looked over at him and shrugged.

"Aw come on, she'd love to hear you call her mom. And you can call Candace your sister! And Perry will officially be ours to share. And guess what! Mom said we could share a room! Won't that be fun?"

I smiled and nodded as I hopped around, while pulling up my pants.

"And we'll be able to see each other everyday of every second, and we'll do everything together… well, except maybe use the bathroom."

I nodded and put my sweater on. I gave him a thumb up, a sign that I was ready to go.

Phineas smiled and followed me out, "And then I can call your grandparents my grandparents, and you can call my grandparents your grandparents. And my aunt will be your aunt, and… does your dad have any brothers or sisters?"

I nodded my head, "Uncle Adrian and Uncle Angus."

"Well great! Then I can call them my uncles! Do they have any children?"

I nodded again, "Yes, they both do."

"So we'll have cousins to share too! Just picture it, Ferb," he put his arm around my shoulders and smiled, "our family will double… maybe triple in size when your dad and mom marry! Won't that be great?"

I smiled wide and gave him a thumb up, while putting my arm around his shoulder. Now that Phineas got me thinking about family, I couldn't help but wonder…

Will Phineas's family like me?

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't know if Uncle Angus is Lawrence's brother or if Maura is Lawrence's sister, you only hear of them once. So I settled on Angus being Lawrence's other brother. :) Okay thanks for reading! Review? <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

***sigh* I had so much inspiration for this chapter. Where did it come from you ask? From listening to the soundtrack from 'An American Tail.' Don't know what that is? *gasp* shame on you! lol, not really. It's a really cute movie, I totally recommend it. I grew up watching it (even though it came out a few years before I was born). XD**

**Michi41: Is there a reason not to torture him so much? lol... I guess it's fun (well not really) because you know nothing about his mum of his past life before meeting Phineas. **

**BlankGapPseudonym: I know! I now have 100 reviews and I'm so happy! XD Nope, next chapter will be the final chapter... *sob!***

**karly05: It's interesting to make Ferb cry. It almost seems OOC, but if you think about it, but young kids have their days when they just cry and occasionally get really grumpy. Why shouldn't Ferb be any different?**

** MrsFerb Fletcher-inator: XD Thanks, glad you liked that.**

**leafs nation: Yep... one more chapter after this and then it will be sequel time. :)**

**thewolfstar: Yeah! WHo wouldn't like him? *cough* Mark *cough***

**LittlePlagueSpirit: I love father/son moments. There's going to be another one in this chapter... hopefully they're not getting to old yet...**

**Lummie: Thanks for the looooooooooong review! XD And thanks so much, it means a lot that you like my stories. :)**

**Woodshrew: lol, he has a right to question things though... ;)**

**Okay I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p><em>~ Ferb's POV ~<em>

I couldn't believe how much time went by. After my dad and Linda set June fifteenth as their wedding date, the days and weeks seemed to fly by. School was almost over and I had a whole summer to look forward to with my new future family. Our friends were excited about our parent's unexpected yet quick engagement. Nobody though, was as ecstatic and happy as Phineas is. He's more bouncy and hyper then he usually is. (Is that even possible?) He got even more excited when he found out we were moving into his house.

My dad and I took a weekend to go out and pick out a new bed and some new furniture to put in the room that I'm going to share with Phineas. I picked out a regular old bed, a small dresser and a bookshelf. We also stopped somewhere so I could pick out new bedding. I really like the color purple so that's what I went with for my comforter. I wanted to start a collection of books just because I love to read, so my dad surprised me by swinging by the bookstore and allowed me to pick out a few books to start up my collection. As we walked back home, I opened up one of the books and flipped through the pages. I stuck my nose up to the fresh pages and sighed. There was nothing like new books to spice up my life.

My dad grinned down at me, "You happy there, son?"

I smiled up at him and nodded.

"I'm so glad… so your new bedroom furniture will hopefully be at Linda's house by the middle of this week. Isn't that exciting?"

I nodded my head again.

As we walked back to our apartment, I noticed an unfamiliar car pulled up in front of it. I frowned and looked up at my dad, wondering whom it could be.

My dad smiled and winked at me, "I got another surprise for you, son."

Another surprise? This day is even better then all of my birthdays combined!

When we walked inside, I suddenly gasped when I heard two familiar voices chatting in the living room,

"Grandma! Grandpa!" I shouted while putting down my stuff and running into the living room,

Sure enough, both my grandparents were here. They both smiled and stood as I ran in. I ran up to Grandpa first and hugged him tightly.

He chuckled at me as he hugged, "Ferb, my boy I missed you so much! Just look at you, you sprouted up since the last time I saw you."

I smiled wide as I pulled back and ran up to my Grandma next.

She hugged me tight and spoke, "Oh, Ferb you're looking more like your grandfather everytime I see you."

I grin wide and shake my head. I can't look much like him at all; I don't have white hair or a mustache. Perhaps grandma needs new glasses?

My dad stood by the doorway and chuckled, "Don't baffle the boy, mum…"

I watched as my dad walks over to each of his parents and gives them a hug.

"It's great to see you guys," my dad spoke, "but where's Angus and Adrian?"

"They said that they'll meet us at Linda's house later." Grandpa replied, "The two of them and their families took a later flight.

Grandma wiped her moist eyes and looked up at him, "Oh, my boy is getting married in a couple of days… I just can't believe this…"

My dad rolled his eyes playfully, "Mum it's… not really a big deal and I've been married before."

My grandma actually frowned and crossed her arms, "I would consider what you and that witch had as marriage."

I raised an eyebrow and looked all around. My real mum is a witch? Well, that would actually explain a lot.

My dad frowned and looked down at me, "Ferb bring your purchases upstairs, please. I'll call you downstairs when it's time for dinner."

I wanted to protest, but a quick stern look from my dad told me otherwise. I went into the hall and gathered up my new books. As I went to climb the staircase I heard my dad say,

"… I can't believe you said that right in front of him, mum!"

My dad sounded kind of mad. I looked up the stairs and bit my lip. I should be doing as I was bidden to do, but I also wanted to hear what my dad is going to say. I decided to sit on the step and listen in for a minute.

My grandfather spoke up next, "I'm with your mother on this, Lawrence… Annie is… well, let's just say that I don't know what you saw in her, son."

I heard my dad sigh, "I know, dad… marrying Annie was a mistake, a HUGE mistake and if I could take it all back, I would."

I felt my face drop into a frown. If he could take it all back then he would? Marrying my mum was a mistake? Then did that mean that…? I am also a mistake?

My grandma spoke up, "I'm just glad you'll have a second chance with this, Linda woman. If she's anything like she was back in high school, then I already approve of her."

I heard grandpa speak up, "Did you… did you happen to call, Annie?"

My dad spoke, "I… thought about it, but after my last phone call to her-"

"You've been keeping in touch with HER?" my grandma nearly screamed, "What possessed you to do something like that?"

"Because I thought giving her updates about Ferb's life would make her happy. I thought that maybe she'll be eager to hear how her… I mean my son is doing. And don't fret; I haven't called her in weeks. It's completely obvious that she no longer cares for him anymore."

"And it only took you this long to figure that out?" My grandpa asked,

"I had hope, dad… you know me, I have high hopes when it comes to people I love… or in this case loved."

I continued to sit quietly on the stairs. Tears had begun to spring into my eyes, and I'm not entirely sure why.

I heard my grandma sigh, "Well… all that matters now is that you're going to marry a lovely woman, and you're going to all live happily ever after together… without that witch in your life. So you can start moving on and forget all about Annie."

I wish grandma would stop calling my mum a witch. Mum doesn't have a caldron, nor does she fly around on a broomstick. My mother is most certainly NOT a witch.

My dad spoke up, "I can't just forget about her, mum… she was and always be my first wife and Ferb's mother. I will remember her as my first huge mistake."

I went to wipe my eyes when suddenly a book fell out of my arms and unto the floor. I heard the voices grow silent and I also heard someone in the living room start to walk over to the doorway. I quickly jumped to my feet and attempted to dart up the stairs unseen.

"Ferb?" I heard my dad say,

Great… I've been caught. I slowly turned to face my dad, who was at the bottom of the steps looking rather displeased. I bit my lip and looked down at me feet.

He crossed his arms and looked up at me, "I thought I told you to go upstairs."

I looked down at him, still frozen in place.

"Did I not tell you to go upstairs?"

I narrowed my eyes at him as I though back to what he called my mum.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Don't you give me that look. Get in your room now-"

Before I could stop myself, I shouted out, "No!"

My hand flew up to my mouth, my dad stood in place and I could see my grandparents peeking around the corner at us.

My dad glared up at me, "What did you just say to me, young man?"

I shuffled my feet and mumbled under my breath.

"Ferb?" my dad spoke warningly, "I will not ask again."

I looked up at him with angry tears in my eyes, "I said, no dad." I soon realized it was a mistake. The tone I just had in my voice didn't sound like me at all. It sounded more like a rebellious brat, and evidently dad agreed…

"Ferb Allen Fletcher you DO NOT use that tone of voice with me. That's it, you march straight upstairs to your room right now! I'll be up soon to discuss you blatant disobedience."

I was stunned at the tone my dad had just used on me. He has never raised his voice to me like that before… it kind of hurt. I felt my lip quiver as I turned on my heel and ran the rest of the way upstairs. Once I reached my room, I slammed the door closed and climbed up on my bed. I buried my head in my pillow and began to cry.

Not only did dad yell at me, but he also called marrying my mum a huge mistake. Everything he had with her was a huge mistake… and I know that I'm part of that everything…

_~ Lawrence's POV ~_

After I heard Ferb's door slam shut, I walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. I buried my head into my hands and felt this huge pain in my chest.

I had just raised my voice to my beloved son. I lost my temper and took it all out on Ferb. That was one of the things I promised myself I wouldn't do to him. He's a delicate child and needed to be treated with love and gentleness. And here I was screaming at him to get up to his room… I am a bad dad…

I heard someone clear his or her throat and that's when I remembered that I had company. I looked up at my parents and frowned,

"I apologize that you had to see that. Ferb has been so well behaved these past few weeks and I… I never heard him snap at me so angrily before…"

My dad sighed, "Lawrence believe it or not, you also went through a rebellious stage when you were about his age."

My mom nodded, "But the thing is, I don't think Ferb was being all that rebellious. Yes, he didn't go up to his room like you told him to, but by the look I saw on his face, I saw something much worse then rebelliousness."

I looked up at her and asked, "And what is that mum?"

"I saw sadness and pain. Lawrence dear, I think he heard everything we said about his mum, and I think that he's confused and upset by it."

I buried my head into my hands and groaned, "Of course… what have I done? I am a horrible dad…"

I winced suddenly when I felt someone punch my shoulder hard. I looked up to see my dad now standing overtop of me.

I rubbed my aching shoulder and asked, "What'd you do that for?"

His frowned deepened, "I'm always going to be your dad, Lawrence so I'll always have a right to do a fatherly duty when you're wrong."

"What are you-"

"You are not a bad dad, Lawrence." My mom spoke up, "You're doing a great job with Ferb. He's turning out to be a wonderful well-behaved child. But if I may say, parent-to-parent, we all do make mistakes when it comes to parenting. But does that make us a bad parent? Not if we take what we learn and work on not making the same mistake again."

I sighed, "I know this mum, but Ferb is so much different then most children. He's a very smart and bright kid." I chuckle a little, "Sometimes he seems a little too smart for his age…"

My dad patted my sore shoulder and asked, "Well now, he's not the only smart young Fletcher in the family. You were also a very bright young child too."

I gave my dad a smile and sighed again, "I guess I should go upstairs and talk to Ferb."

My mom nodded, "That seems like a very wise choice, sweetie. Once you're done, we can all head over together to Linda's place together."

I nodded my head and stood up, "Okay… I'll go talk to him right now."

I walked out of the living room and began climbing up the stairs. Once I reached Ferb's bedroom, I grasped the doorknob and slowly opened the door. Once I could see inside, I saw Ferb lying facedown on his bed. I sighed as I closed the door back up and walked over to his bed. I sat down on the edge and gave his back a small nudge. His hand shot up as he attempted to smack me away.

I frowned at this, "Ferb stop that right now. I want you to sit up now and look at me."

I heard him groan but he didn't move.

I sighed, "Ferb I'm not going to ask you again…"

I saw him turn his head slightly towards me, and he finally sat up. His back was towards me, but I could see that his arms were crossed.

"Look at me, son." I spoke sternly,

He glanced over his shoulder at me. I could clearly see what my mum was talking about. It wasn't just defiance that was causing Ferb's misbehavior; it was also a mix of pain, confusion and sadness.

"Turn all the way around so you're facing me…"

He did what he was told slowly, and sat crossed legged facing me. His teary blue eyes looked up at me, his hair was all a muss and his face was unreadable. I had to hold back the strong urge to hug him. There would be time for that later, right now I needed to get through to him about his disobedience towards me.

"Ferb I am very disappointed in you for disobeying me. When I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it. You know better then this, you know what my rules are and you know that there are consequences to everything you do. Now tell me… why didn't you do what you were told?"

Ferb looked sadly up at me as he whispered, "I heard you talking about mum…"

That's when I saw his eyes filling up with tears again. Once he started crying, the 'discipline your son first' attitude in me faded down and was replaced by the 'screw the punishment you heartless man! Can't you see your son is upset?'

I embraced Ferb and felt as his arms went around my waist as he hugged me back. I pulled him up unto my lap and began speaking comforting words to him,

"I'm here, son… everything's okay. You're going to be okay…"

Ferb shook his head against me and blurted out, "I'm a mistake…"

I frowned and pulled him back, "You're a mistake? Ferb Fletcher where on earth is this coming from?"

"You… you said that… mum was a mistake… a HUGE mistake… and if… you could take it all back… you would…"

I couldn't believe this. Hearing those words coming out of my son's mouth pierced my heart, and I felt worse knowing that I actually said those words. He looked up at me and hiccupped a sob back. I sighed as I began to push some of his hair away from his eyes,

"Oh Ferb… I never meant that… I mean, I…"

I cursed myself inwardly for not being able to explain this situation to Ferb. I looked back down at his sad eyes and nearly broke down. I hated it when Ferb was sad. Those large innocent blue eyes kept begging me to make them shine with happiness again. I would give anything right now to see him smiling at me again.

I took a breath and tried again, "Ferb your mother and I were… never meant to be. We weren't soul mates and… it was my mistake that I didn't see that in the first place." I saw his gaze drop, so I placed two fingers on his chin and tipped his head back up, "But even during this whole mess with your mother there was something that was able to get me through all of it… you."

I pointed at him and he looked up at me with some hope written on his face.

"Ferb my son, you're the light in my life that keeps shining bright. After a long hard day I can always count on coming home and seeing your cheerful countenance." I brought him closer to me and whispered, "You are not and will never be a mistake, Ferb. You are my precious little boy, and I love you so much."

I felt a tear escape my eye as I spoke. I meant every word I said to him, and I think he knew that. I felt him shift his head so he was looking up at me.

"I'm sorry daddy," he whispered, "I'm sorry that I disobeyed and disrespected you."

I nodded my head, "I know son… and I'm sorry for losing my temper at you. Talking with your grandparents got me all worked up and… angry. I shouldn't have taken it all out on you."

"But I was bad…"

I shook my head, "Hey what did we discuss a few weeks ago? You're not a bad boy, you just have your naughty moments."

Ferb nodded and gulped, "Am I… still in trouble?"

I sighed and thought for a moment. I should probably ground him for disobeying, but then he would miss tonight's dinner with the family. I don't have the heart to do that to him, so I decided once again to let him off with another warning. I know I know I'm a big softy… go figure.

"Well," I spoke, "I think you've been scolded and corrected quite enough for one day, but Ferb you have to promise me that you'll work on not being rebellious. You're going to be an older brother in a couple of days, and whatever you do or say… well, if you say anything, will reflect on Phineas. He looks up to you I know he does, I can see it. So it's your job to set a good example for him so he can grow up to be a perfect gentleman. Do you think you can do that, son?"

Ferb smiled a little and nodded his head.

I chuckled and gave his tear stained cheek a kiss, "Okay… let's get your face cleaned up. We had better get going to Linda's house before it gets too late."

Ferb gave me one last hug before hopping of the bed and heading towards the bathroom. I chuckled and shook my head while muttering,

"Ah Lawrence… you spoil him too much…"

_~ Ferb's POV ~_

After I reached the bathroom, I blew out my nose and splashed some water on my face. I don't know what I was thinking before. My dad thinking I'm a mistake? I feel kind of silly for having those thoughts, but hey! I'm a child, I'm still learning about how grownups process their thoughts about their children.

After I cleaned myself up, I darted downstairs and found dad and my grandparents waiting for me by the door.

Grandpa smiled, "There he is… are you feeling much better, my boy?"

I nodded and gave him a thumb up.

"That's good to hear."

My dad smiled, "Okay everyone, let's get going before we're too late."

We all piled into grandpa's rented car, and drove off to Linda's house. When we pulled up to the house, I was surprised to see a lot of cars parked outside. I suddenly felt nervous; I don't do well around a lot of people… even if they are all family members.

Dad must've sensed my nervousness, because he gave my shoulder a squeeze, "Don't be nervous, Ferb… you know some of the people that are going to be here."

I nodded at him, but still had nervous goose bumps forming on my arms.

Once we walked inside, I was glomped by Phineas. He hugged me excitingly and spoke,

"You're finally here! I almost thought you guys weren't coming."

I smiled at him and shook my head.

"Well some on then, I have to introduce you to everyone."

He took my hand and led me into the living room. I cast a look back over towards my dad and he gave me a smile. Phineas walked up to an older looking couple and smiled up at them,

"Grandpa! Grandma! This is Ferb, he's going to be my new big brother."

The couple smiled sweetly at me. Phineas's grandpa chuckled, "Well I'll be… Phineas wasn't kidding about your hair. It really does look like fresh green grass."

I cast an annoyed side-glance at Phineas. That's the best he could come up with describing my hair? Oh well, I've heard worse…

Phineas's Grandma smiled at me, "My, my… aren't you are a handsome young boy?"

I blushed and shrugged my shoulders.

"And modest too, huh? Well you do have some fine qualities, young man."

I went to thank her, when Phineas tugged my hand,

"Come on! You have to meet Aunt Tiana. She's so cool!"

I waved goodbye to Phineas's grandparents as he led me off to the kitchen. Linda was in here with another woman that I guessed was Aunt Tiana.

Phineas tugged the young girl's pants until he got her attention, "Aunt Tiana this is, Ferb! He's going to be my new brother."

Tiana smiled and sunk down to our level, "Hi there, Ferb… I guess I'm going to be your new Aunt, huh?"

I smiled and nodded at her.

"Hm… Phineas is right, you are quiet."

Is there anything that Phineas DIDN'T tell his family about me?

My ears suddenly pricked up when I heard the sound of more people walking through the door. They sounded like…!

I escaped Phineas's grip and ran to the front door. Sure enough, my Uncle Adrian and Uncle Angus with their wives and children. I ran up to them and greeted them with a warm smile. They both took turns hugging me and telling me how much I've grown. I grinned up at both my aunts, and noticed that Aunt Lucy's stomach was huge. She must be pregnant again… man, how does that happen?

Phineas walked up behind me and I introduced him to everyone. While my Uncles were talking with Phineas, I looked around at everyone else and was surprised by the results. Both sets of grandparents were talking and laughing together, Tiana and Candace were talking to my aunts, and my dad and Linda were both holding hands and smiling at everyone.

This is when I realized that I had nothing to worry about. The Flynn and Fletcher family would all get along just fine. We would all be considered as one big happy family, instead of two broken families.

Before my thoughts could trail off once again, Phineas grabbed my hand and said something about grabbing some of his mom's worlds best fried chicken.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I didn't rush the end of this chapter... it almost felt like it was dragging on and on for some reason... oh well, if I did rush it I'll do better next time. I'm too tired to think about it right now anyway. Okay so thanks for reading, and I'll see you later for the next and sadly, last chapter. :) Review?<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**This is it... this is the final chapter. What you've all been waiting for is all right here. I'd like to thank everyone for reading, reviewing and liking. XD Y'all rock! And now... for the final shout outs for this story...**

**Nomsworth: Mmmm fried chicken! XD**

**Hard Coaster: lol, he's only six! Let him have his innocence. ;)**

**NevilleCanKickMattLewis'Butt: I like the word 'glomp' it's funny. :)**

**leafs nation: I don't if Ferb is older or younger on the show. I assume he's older because he's taller then Phineas and a bit smarter at times. But that's just me... I can picture Ferb being a great one year older brother. :) **

**Michi41: I know it's hard to see the poor kid cry. :'( sniff sniff...**

**MrsFerb Fletcher-inator: I'm sad it's ending too, but yes! The sequel will (hopefully) be good. I will post it as soon as I can, so keep a watch out for it. XD**

**Lummie: Yes... it ends now... :( What's with the moonwalking? lol...**

**Woodshrew: Fraid so... :'( Waaa!**

**thewolfstar: Thanks so much! :)**

**karly05: Aw thanks. Yeah I can picture Lawrence telling Ferb to be a good influence on Phineas.**

**Iindsey and marie enterprises: Wow thanks so much! Yeah, in the series, Lawrence and Linda's anniversary is June 15th. That's cool that it's the same date as your parents. XD **

**Okay without further ado... here's the last chapter... I don't own P&F. **

* * *

><p><em>~ Ferb's POV ~<em>

When I woke up, I found myself lying on my stomach in Phineas's bed. Just the other day, dad got all of our stuff moved into Linda's house and sold our small apartment. We were welcomed to start staying at Linda's house so that's why dad sold the apartment. My furniture still hasn't come yet, so I've been bunking with Phineas for the past two nights and my dad has been sleeping on the couch.

I glanced over to Phineas, who was still curled up in a ball and sleeping. I readjusted myself so I was now lying on my back. That's when it hit me. Dad and Linda are getting married today. Today was the day when we'd all become a real family. I smiled to myself as I burst with excitement on the inside.

I looked back over at Phineas and began to nudge him with my foot. He breathed deeply in and then back out before he flipped over on his back and started blinking. He looked over at me sleepily and a small smile crept around his face. Just from that face, I could tell he was just as excited as I was. We both shared small knowing smiles for a minute, until Phineas suddenly jumped to his feet and started jumping on the bed.

"Today's the day! Today's the day!" he shouted out, "I'm going to get a new daddy and a new brother!"

I couldn't help myself; I also stood up and began hopping on the bed as well. We both hopped around excitedly until we started panting. I fell back on the bed on my back, while Phineas landed face first on his stomach. I could hear him giggling from under the pillow.

I turned to my side so I was facing him, and he did the same so he was facing me.

Phineas gave me a toothy grin, "Are you ready to be brothers?"

I smiled and nodded my head.

"I wish this afternoon will come soon, I can't wait for the wedding."

I gave him a thumb up and he chuckled.

"You know, I'll admit… I thought it was kind of strange that you didn't talk much, but now I don't mind at all. I can almost understand all your little gestures. It's like we have a special way to communicate with each other."

I shrugged my shoulders. My dad can also understand my gestures… well, most of the time anyway. Phineas grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze,

"You know, Ferb I have a feeling we're going to be really close. There's nothing that will ever come between us."

I gave his hand a squeeze back and nodded in agreement.

"I love you, brother."

When he said this, I felt all warm and bubbly inside. I knew that he loved me like a brother, and I loved him like one but we never said it out loud before.

I grinned at him, "I love you too, brother."

We both smiled and exchanged a tight hug. As we hugged, I could already feel a tight bond between us. Phineas has spoken true, there's nothing that will ever come between us. We'll be brothers till the end.

Phineas pulled back and smiled, "I'm going to go and wake up my mom."

I nodded and started climbing out of bed. I may as well go wake up my dad as well. Once we reached the hallway, he darted to his mom's room while I darted downstairs and ran to the living room. My dad was still asleep on the couch. A mountain of blankets covered him and his right arm was over his head. I thought about letting him sleep a little longer, but he still had a lot to do before the wedding early this afternoon.

From where I was, I took a running start and hopped right on top of him. My dad let out a moan and he lifted his arm up from his face. Once he saw it was I he closed his eyes and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Morning son…" he mumbled sleepily, "Ugh, I'm so glad this is the last night I'm sleeping on this couch. My neck has a huge crink in it."

I grinned as I nudged him in attempts to get him up. He chuckled under his breath and opened his eyes back up, "Someone's a little eager about today, and it's not even your wedding day…"

I frowned at him and nudged him a bit harder. He sat up on the couch and sighed, "Okay, okay… I'm up."

I sat on his lap as he stretched his arms out and yawned. He gave me a very drowsy look as he spoke, "Well, Ferb this is it… today's the day that I'm going to marry Linda."

I nodded at him.

"You nervous at all?"

I shook my head.

"Good… because I'm a nervous wreck right now."

I frowned at him. Why is he nervous? He's gotten married before? What's there to be nervous about?

He sighed as he rubbed my hair, "I know it's hard for you to understand, but trust me when it's your time to get married, you'll be nervous too."

Me? Nervous? Yeah right, I challenge that statement.

He snickered at me, "Okay we should get up and get dressed. We don't have much time before everyone arrives."

I gave him a thumb up and went to jump down from his lap. He suddenly grabbed be around my waist and held me in midair,

"Hold on," he spoke, "where do you think you're going? You didn't give me my good morning hug."

What's with parents and good morning hugs and kisses? I rolled my eyes playfully and allowed him to place me back on his lap. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and gave my forehead a kiss,

"That's better… okay go on and get your suit out, I'll be up to help you in a second."

I nodded and jumped down from his lap. As I ran upstairs, Linda was walking down. She was tying up her robe and her hair was a mess. She glanced at me and smiled,

"Good morning, Ferb. Did you get your dad up?"

I smiled and nodded at her.

"Thank you, sweetie. I'll get some breakfast going right now, Phineas is back up in the bedroom."

I smiled and turned to run the rest of the way up the stairs. Once I reached Phineas's room… well our room, I found him staring at his suit, which was lying on the bed. He glanced up at me and moaned,

"I hate wearing fancy clothes, they make me feel scratchy and uncomfortable."

I nodded in agreement as I pulled out my own suit from the closet.

"Oh well… we should probably put them on. Or…?"

I looked up at him and frowned. When he says 'or' it could mean trouble for one or both of us.

He grinned up at me, "We can try to see if mom will let us wear our normal clothes. I have pretty good puppy eyes. With my puppy eyes and your pout lip, we can change her mind about these suits."

I snorted out a laugh, "Phineas… just wear the suit…"

He rolled his eyes, "Fine I'll wear the suit, but I won't like it…"

Right after we got changed, both of our parents walked in. My mouth nearly dropped when I saw Linda carrying a hairbrush and… hairspray. I looked up at my dad and he shrugged his shoulders,

"It's just for today, son."

I frowned, "But the last time I had hairspray in my hair I got hives all over my face."

Linda smiled, "Not to worry, this stuff is allergy free. My, don't you two look nice all dressed up."

Phineas tugged on his collar, "It itches mom and it's tight."

"Oh, sweetie you're just exaggerating. We had it specially fitted for you. Now, who's going to get their hair done first?"

I placed my hands protectively over my hair and backed away. My dad snickered,

"Come on, Ferb its just hair. Later today you'll be able to take a shower and wash it out. If it makes you feel any better, she's making me wear hair gel which, as you know, is worse then the spray."

I smiled at this. I got into my dad's old hair gel once and did my hair up so it was all spikey. He caught me and tried to scold me for snooping, but burst out into laughter because my hair looked so ridiculous. I sighed and went to sit in the chair so Linda could do my hair.

Phineas sighed, "Do we have to get our hair done, mom?"

Linda smiled as she started working through my knots with the brush, "Yes, yes you do."

I winced a little as she pulled at my hair, "Ouch…"

"I'm so sorry, Ferb," Linda spoke, "but your hair is such a mess. Maybe you should get your head shaved…"

I gasped and looked up at my dad. He grinned and shook his head, "She's kidding, son we're not going to shave your head."

I nodded and that's when I heard the cap pop off of the hairspray. I closed my eyes tight and felt the sticky hairspray sprinkle my face. It smelled weird and made my face feel a little stiff. Soon the spray stopped coming out and I felt her brushing my hair again.

"There we go… that looks nice and neat."

She gave me a mirror so I could see myself. My jaw nearly dropped when I saw my reflection. I didn't look like 'Ferb' anymore; I looked more like a gentleman. My hair was all combed in place and parted down the side. Okay I'll admit, it does look really nice. But by the end of today I am going back to looking like myself again.

My dad smiled, "You look so grown up, Ferb."

Phineas looked at me and frowned, "No he doesn't, he's still small like me."

"I just meant his hair, Phin."

"Oh… well I guess it's alright."

I hopped off of the chair and Phineas climbed up on it next. While I was waiting for his mom to finish up, my dad helped me tie up my shoes and tie up my small tie. Once he was done, he gave me a look over and gave my shoulder a squeeze,

"You look very nice Ferb… okay, I'm going to go get changed now."

He leaned over to give Linda a kiss before leaving. I sat patiently on the bed, waiting for Linda to finish up with Phineas.

Once she got his hair under control she gave him a warning look, "Don't get any dirt on yourself, Phineas," she glanced over at me, "that goes for you too Ferb."

I nodded at her as she walked out. Phineas hopped off the chair to look at his hair. We both had similar hairstyles with the part to the side. He frowned,

"I look like a geek…"

I grinned and shook my head.

"Thanks… we have some time to kill, what do you want to do?"

I shrugged my shoulders and lied flat on the bed. He sighed and lied right next to me.

"Our family members should be here soon… we could go wait for them."

I shrugged again. What I really wanted to do is build something. But for doing that, you needed to get dirty, and that's something we were instructed not to do.

"Well I don't want to just sit here… I know! Let's go see what Candace and Aunt Tiana is doing."

I nodded and stood to follow him. We walked down the hall until we reached Candace's room. The door was open so they peeked their heads in. Inside Candace was sitting in front of her mirror while Tiana did her hair. Phineas sighed and walked away,

"Everyone is doing their hair and trying to look all pretty and stuff."

I nodded my head and suddenly, my stomach started to grow.

Phineas chuckled, "I guess you're hungry, we'd better get you something to eat."

The two of us walked downstairs and found two small plates of eggs and bacon and two glasses of orange juice waiting for us. We scurried up to our chairs and began eating the delicious food. After taking a few bites of my eggs, I went to grab a drink of orange juice when I accidently tipped the glass over. The juice leaked all over Phineas's and my lap. He gasped and looked down while I groaned,

"Oh no…"

Phineas grabbed some napkins and gave me some, "Don't worry, our pants are black so it won't show. Just dab up whatever you can."

I sighed and began to wipe up the mess and was shocked to see some orange juice on my white shirt. I winced loud enough for Phineas to look over at me. When he saw the stain he frowned, "Uh oh…"

I tried dabbing at my shirt but it was no use… the stain was there to stay. Phineas snapped his fingers,

"I got an idea, follow me."

The two of us hopped out of our chairs and I followed him to the downstairs. It was a bit musty where we were, but as soon as I saw a washing machine, I knew what was Phineas's plan was.

He smiled, "It's simple, we'll throw it into a quick wash, throw it into the dryer and bada bing bada boom, it'll be clean."

I frowned, "Okay… how do we work it though?"

"Just take off your shirt and I'll do the rest."

I sighed as I took off my jacket and then my shirt. I handed the shirt to Phineas and watched as he threw it into the washer. He grabbed a stool and stood up on it so he could reach the detergent. After putting a capful of the goop in, he clicked the little dial and hit start.

"See? I've watched my mom do this all the time, it's a piece of cake."

I folded my arms over my bare chest and sat up on the stool. He sat down next to me and asked,

"Does it still hurt?"

I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"That bruise you had on your back… does it hurt?"

I shook my head, "It's long past faded…"

"Did your dad find out about it?"

I nodded my head.

"Was he mad at you?"

I shook my head, "He was mad at Mark, not me."

Phineas nodded and patted my shoulder, "Well at least you'll never have to worry about going back to him ever again. You have a family here who loves you very much."

I gave him a sincere smile and put a hand on his shoulder, "Yes… yes I do…"

_~ Lawrence's POV ~_

I Lawrence Fletcher… hate hair gel. The only reason I ever started wearing it was back in high school. Some kids told me that it was cool to wear, so I spent some of my allowance to buy a jar of it. It reeks, it's sticky and if you don't set your hair up right before it dries, you'll have to take a shower and start all over again. Luckily though, Linda had helped me out. Feeling her fingers run through my hair nearly made my heart stop. Her touch… it just felt so right.

I sighed and looked at myself in the bathroom mirror again. I am wearing a black suit with a blue tie. The last time I wore a suit was the day that I married Annie. I frowned as I thought about her. I promised myself that I wouldn't think about her today, but so far I've broken it several times. I did think about calling her today, but what difference would it make? If I called her would it change anything about us? No. Would she change her mind about Ferb? No. Would she cry out some sort of an apology for everything she's done to Ferb and I? One can only dream…

I glanced up at the clock and saw I had an hour left before the ceremony. I stuck my hand into my pocket and felt the two small bands that would bind Linda and I together forever. We had decided that our two boys would each carry a ring. Phineas would carry mine and Ferb would carry Linda's. Speaking of which, I haven't heard a peep from those two for a while now

I walked out of the bathroom and looked in the boy's room. No one was in there. I shrugged and figured that maybe they were downstairs still eating. I walked down to the dining room and was shocked to see a glass of orange juice knocked over and dripping onto the floor. I grabbed some napkins and began cleaning up the mess.

"Boys?" I called out, "Are you down here?"

There was no answer. After disposing of the dirty napkins, I peeked my head outside and called out,

"Boys if you're out here, come in please!"

There was still no answer. Where on earth could they have gone?

"Ferb?" I called out, "Where are you, son?"

That's when I heard the door to the washing machine room open. I turned around and saw Phineas walking out.

"Phineas," I spoke, "what are you doing? Where's Ferb?"

Phineas laughed nervously, "Um… Ferb and I were… going some laundry."

"Laundry? Aren't you two a little young to be doing laundry?"

"No, no we're not…"

I frowned, "Where is Ferb now?"

"He's uh… waiting for me to um…"

I've heard enough; I walked past him and went to open the door to the washer room up.

"No wait!" Phineas yelled, "Don't go down there!"

I didn't listen. As I walked down I saw Ferb standing by the washing machine, "Ferb Fletcher what are you doing down here?"

He jumped a little and turned to face me. I brought my hand up to my face to try and stop a laugh.

"Ferb… what happened… to your shirt? It looks like it… shrunk!"

His white shirt was too small now. His stomach was sticking out and the sleeves stopped at the elbows. I felt a little bad because he looked uncomfortable, but I also wanted to laugh because of how comical this looks.

He glanced down as he spoke, "I spilled some juice, so Phineas tried to wash and dry my shirt."

I put my hand up to my face, "Oh Ferb… that shirt your wearing delicate… you can't just throw it in the dryer."

I peeked up at my son once again and snorted with laughter. He frowned at me, probably wondering why I'm laughing at him. I sighed and reached my hand down to his,

"Come on, we'll see if maybe Phineas has another one you can borrow."

Once he took my hand the two of us walked upstairs together. Phineas was waiting for us outside. He looked up at me with wide eyes,

"Please don't be mad at Ferb, it's my fault his shirt um… shrunk."

I smiled at him, "I'm not mad at all, Phineas accidents happen to us all. Now, do you have another shirt that he can borrow for today?"

"Yeah sure, I got one in my room."

I watched as Phineas and Ferb climbed back up the stairs to their room. I chuckled at them and rubbed my temple,

"Oh, I have a feeling they're going to get themselves into a lot of scrapes like this together…"

The doorbell rang, so I rushed to the door and opened it. Linda's parents were standing right outside.

"Are you guys almost ready to go?" her mother asked,

I nodded, "I believe so, I'm just waiting for the boys to come down so we can go together."

"Oh, very good, very good… everything is right on schedule then. Okay the bride, the flower girl and maid of honor is going to ride with me, and you boys will ride with their grandpa."

Just then, the boys came running back down the stairs. Ferb was now wearing a light blue shirt instead of white. It suited him better then the white.

I smiled at the two of them, "You boys ready to go?"

Phineas frowned, "I guess… but where's mom?"

"She and the other girls will meet us there. Now come on, we mustn't be late."

The boys followed me out and gave their grandma a wave. I opened up the door to the backseat and watched the two boys climb in together. Once they were buckled up, I shut the door and walked over to the other side so I could get into the passenger side.

Once I was in my future father-in-law asked, "Are you nervous?"

I buckled myself in and chuckled, "You could say that…"

_~ Ferb's POV ~_

After we got in the car and started driving off, I stared out the window and watched as we drove the different houses. Just think, when we come driving back here later today I'll have a new little brother, a new older sister and a new mum. Dad says that later today he and Linda will be going away for a couple of days and that my grandparents are going to watch us. At first I was confused on why he was leaving for a few days, but he explained that newly weds always go away for some time to get to know each other. Seems sweet, but don't they know each other already? If not, then why would they be getting married? Well, whatever they're the grown ups, they know what they are doing.

I glanced over at Phineas and the two of us exchanged excited smiles. I could tell that we are both excited about today. The two of us were nearly bouncing in our seats. We probably would be jumping up and down, if it weren't for dad glancing back at us with a stern look that said, 'sit still and be quiet.'

We reached the hotel that weddings were occasionally held at. My dad's happens to be one of them. All four of us climbed out of the car and began to walk inside. I held my dad's and Phineas's hand and looked around in wonderment. This place looked so fancy, it reminds me of a place that I used to love to eat at back in London.

My dad led us to a room full of people sitting in a bunch of seats. A long rug led down to where the justice of the peace is waiting. Phineas and I have been here before to practice our steps, but it looks so different with the people, the flowers and the lights… it all looked like a nice wedding.

My dad knelt down next to us and smiled, "You boys excited."

I nodded my head and Phineas smiled, "Oh yeah, this is going to be great."

My dad reached into his pockets and pulled out two rings, "Okay you two cannot lose these, remember what we discussed? No funny business with these rings, you must be very careful."

The two of us nodded our heads seriously. He smiled again and handed each of us a ring, "Phineas you can carry mine and, Ferb you get to carry Linda's."

We each took a glittering ring and examined them closely. Dad gave us each a shoulder rub and a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you two in a little bit, just wait right here until you're told to walk out."

We both nodded and watched as dad walked off to talk to some of the guests. I looked back at the ring and watched as the diamond glittered off the walls. I remember going to the jewelry store to watch our parents pick out these rings. They were a matching set and they were just prefect.

I glanced over at Phineas who was wearing a huge smile; "Your dad gave me a kiss… he feels like my real dad already."

I smiled at him, "My dad kisses my cheek all the time. Since he's going to be your dad too, you'd better get used to it."

We both giggled at each other and soon heard the ruffle of dresses walking over to us. We both turned around and saw Candace, Aunt Tiana and Linda walking over. Candace and Aunt Tiana both wore matching light pink dresses while Linda wore this white and flowing dress.

She smiled down at us, "Hi boys, what do you think?"

Phineas whistled, "Wow mom, you look beautiful."

I smiled wide and gave her a thumb up.

She giggled at us, "Aw… thank you boys."

She went over to the open door and peeked out, "There's so many people… I think everyone that was invited came today."

Candace nodded, "Of course they all came, mom. It's a wedding after all."

Just then, Linda's dad walked out of the room and smiled at her, "Oh Linda… you look beautiful."

She smiled and hugged him, "Thanks daddy…"

That's when I heard the organ in the room starting up… the wedding is about to begin…

_~ Lawrence's POV ~_

I kept adjusting and readjusting my tie. I was sweating and shaking like crazy, I hope no one is noticing this. I looked around and saw my family giving me reassuring smiles and winks. Seeing this made me calm down a little bit. I'm really happy they were all able to make it out here to watch my wedding.

Just then, the organ began to play. I looked up as everyone turned their heads to the open door. First Tiana walked out, and I must say she cleans up good. She was giving everyone a small smile as she walked down the aisle. Next out walk Phineas and Ferb. They looked so handsome in their small suits. The two of them were biting their lips and concentrating on how and where they walk. I smiled at their effort, just as Candace walked out next. She was wearing almost an identical dress as Tiana. I still can't get over the fact that she was soon going to be my daughter. I have wanted a daughter for a while now.

As soon as they were in their right spots, the music picked up some more and everyone stood out of their seats. I held my breath and waited for the long awaited moment. As soon as Linda and her dad walked into the entrance, my mouth nearly dropped. I now understand why it's good to wait and see the bride during the wedding, instead of before. Her hair was in an updo and she had a few curls that glided down her face into tiny curls. Her dress was well fitted to her figure on the top, and the skirt flowed down into a long train behind her. I looked up at her eyes and she was staring at me with a sweet look. I felt my cheeks grow warm as she got closer and closer to me.

When she finally stood side by my side, the music stopped. The Justice of the Peace looked up at us,

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

Linda's dad smiled at me and nodded, "Her mother and I do."

He put Linda's hand in mine before sitting down. I looked at Linda and mouthed, 'you look beautiful.' She smiled at me and mouthed back, 'thank you.'

I didn't pay much attention to what the Justice of the Peace was saying, I was too busy looking at my bride and occasionally glancing at Ferb. He would look up at me and give me a small thumb up and a smile. Just then I heard the Justice of the Peace say,

"Lawrence Fletcher, do you take Linda Flynn to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her safe? And forsaken all others, keep her the only one, for as long as you both shall live?

I gulped and answered strongly while looking at her, "I do."

"And do you, Linda Flynn take Lawrence Fletcher to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him safe? And forsaken all others, keep her the only one, for as long as you both shall live?"

She looked up at me with teary eyes and whispered, "I do."

The Justice of the Peace smiled and spoke again, "May we have the rings, please?"

I watched as Phineas and Ferb stepped up to the man and gave him the rings they held.

He smiled down at them, "Thank you boys." Then he looked up at everyone while holding the rings, "These rings symbolizes their compassion, love and respect they will have for each other forever."

He looked to me first and gave me Linda's ring, "Lawrence put this ring on Linda's left hand, and say these words, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'

I carefully took her hand and slipped the ring on, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"And Linda, put this ring on Lawrence's left hand, and say these words, 'With this ring, I thee wed."

Linda had a couple of tears welling up as she put the ring on my finger and spoke, "With this ring, I thee wed."

I grasped her hand tightly as I heard the Justice of the Peace say, "By the power invested in me by the Tri State Area, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

I placed my hands around Linda's face and leaned in until our lips met. I felt her arms wrap tightly around my shoulders as she kissed me back with much passion. This kiss we're now sharing is destined to bond us together forever. Once we broke apart, everyone around us started to cheer and clap loudly. Linda looked up at me and giggled as she kissed me again. I closed my eyes and let myself melt into pure bliss.

_~ Ferb's POV ~_

After I handed the ring to the man, I stepped back and watched as my dad and Linda said their vows. I snuck a few looks at Phineas and Candace. The two of them were holding hands and smiling wide. Phineas caught my look and gave me a wink, while I gave him a thumb up.

""By the power invested in me by the Tri State Area, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Those were the words! Those were the words Phineas was talking about. He told me that once the Justice of the Peace said 'husband and wife' we would be official brothers. I glanced up and nearly turned red when I saw my dad and my new mum kissing. As soon as they broke apart everyone, including me, started to cheer and clap. Phineas walked over to me and threw his arms around my shoulders. He whispered one word in my ears,

"Brothers…"

I hugged him back and whispered, "…Forever."

Once we pulled apart, Candace came over and pulled us both in a tight hug. As we hugged her back, my dad and mum joined our embrace. I was so happy; I had a whole family now. I had a dad, a mum, a brother, a sister, a pet, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins… the list seemed to go on and on.

A photographer came over and called up at us, "Okay Flynn/Fletcher family, gather together for your first family picture."

My dad and mum put an arm around each other, Candace stood in front of both of them and Phineas and I stood in front of Candace. Phineas put his arm around my shoulder and my dad put his free hand on my head.

Before the picture was taken, I glanced around at my new family. We used to be two broken families, now we are made into one whole happy family. It couldn't get any better then this.

The photographer focused his camera on us and spoke, "Okay everyone smile."

I turned my head towards the camera and gave the biggest smile I have ever given in my whole life.

_~ Not the End... Just the Beginning ~_

* * *

><p><em>I've been waiting for my dreams <em>  
><em>To turn into something <em>  
><em>I could believe in <em>  
><em>And looking for that <em>_m__agic rainbow _  
><em>On the horizon <em>  
><em>I couldn't see it <em>  
><em>Until I let go <em>  
><em>Gave into love and watched all the bitterness burn <em>  
><em>Now I'm coming alive <em>  
><em>Body and soul <em>  
><em>And feeling my world start to turn <em>

_And I'll taste every moment _  
><em>And live it out loud <em>  
><em>I know this is the time, <em>  
><em>This is the time <em>  
><em>To be more than a name <em>  
><em>Or a face in the crowd <em>  
><em>I know this is the time <em>  
><em>This is the time of my life <em>  
><em>Time of my life <em>

_Holding onto things that vanished _  
><em>Into the air <em>  
><em>Left me in pieces <em>  
><em>But now I'm rising from the ashes <em>  
><em>Finding my wings <em>  
><em>And all that I needed <em>  
><em>Was there all along <em>  
><em>Within my reach <em>  
><em>As close as the beat of my heart <em>

_So I'll taste every moment _  
><em>And live it out loud <em>  
><em>I know this is the time, <em>  
><em>This is the time to be <em>  
><em>More than a name <em>  
><em>Or a face in the crowd <em>  
><em>I know this is the time <em>  
><em>This is the time of my life <em>  
><em>Time of my life <em>

_And I'm out on the edge of forever _  
><em>Ready to run <em>  
><em>I'm keeping my feet on the ground <em>  
><em>My arms open wide <em>  
><em>My face to the sun <em>

_I'll taste every moment _  
><em>And live it out loud <em>  
><em>I know this is the time, <em>  
><em>This is the time to be <em>  
><em>More than a name <em>  
><em>Or a face in the crowd <em>  
><em>I know this is the time <em>  
><em>This is the time of my life <em>  
><em>Time of my life <em>  
><em>More than a name <em>  
><em>Or a face in the crowd <em>  
><em>This is the time <em>  
><em>This is the time of my life. <em>  
><em>This is the time of my life.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know why, but this song screamed to be put at the end of this story. :) I do not own it btw...<strong>

**Thanks so much everyone! I'm planning on a brotherly one shot that takes place after the wedding day and, of course the sequel. XD Okay I guess that's that for this story... Once again, thank you very much, and I'll see you around. :) **_  
><em>


End file.
